Prisonnière et pourtant
by Snapy49
Summary: Après avoir été torturé par Bellatrix dans le manoir Malfoy, Hermione est envoyé à Azkaban pour y être interrogé par le seigneur noir lui-même. Le temps passe et elle se retrouve prisonnière pendant des mois, elle reçoit alors une aide inespérée …
1. Chapitre 1 : Une sombre journée

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la proprité de JK Rowling_

 **Chapitre 1 : une sombre journée**

Le noir total, il fait froid et elle a mal, elle est perdue sans savoir comment elle a pu arriver là. Une douleur fulgurante lui transperce le bras. Relevant doucement la manche de sa chemisette et regarde avec tristesse l'inscription sur son bras : Mudblood ! Après tout c'est ce qu'elle était, une sang de bourbe, mais au fil des années elle avait fini par s'y faire à sa condition, redoublant d'effort pour prouver qu'elle valait autant que n'importe quel sorcier. C'était bien sur sans compter sur Drago Malfoy qui passait son temps à lui rappeler que ses parents n'étaient pas dotés de pouvoir.

Replaçant sa manche sur son bras de façon délicate sans retenir une grimace de douleur, elle regarda autour d'elle, examinant les moindres parcelles de sa cellule, cherchant le nom du lieu où elle avait bien pu atterrir. Elle chercha alors dans sa mémoire des indices qui lui aurait été utile, après tout n'était-elle pas la Miss Je-sais-tout de Poudlard ? Elle devait bien avoir quelque chose dans son crâne lui permettant de mieux comprendre sa situation. Comme un flash, sa mémoire lui revenait, d'abord heureuse de cela elle déchanta vite quand les images et souvenirs devinrent plus claire

* * *

 _ **Début du flash-back**_

La douleur, celle d'un sort sur son bras, inscrivant des mots sous un sourire horrifiant de Bellatrix Lestrange. Quelques gouttes de son sang se rependait sur le planché du Manoir Malfoy où elle et ses amis Harry et Ron avaient été amené. Regardant autour d'elle elle surprit les regards dégoûtés de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy ainsi que le regard supérieur de Drago leur fils.

\- Oh Lucius je suis désolé mais tu vas avoir un peu de sang de bourbe dans ton précieux salon ! fit Bellatrix dans un rire aussi fou que son esprit.

\- Il faudra prévenir les elfes de maison de nettoyer ça, cela pourrait faire pourrir notre parquet et il est hors de question que je touche moi-même ce sang ! répondit Lucius écœuré par la vision d'Hermione salissant son planché

Tous se regardèrent, Hermione quant à elle n'osait plus bouger et après tout sans baguette qu'aurait-elle bien pu faire ? Entre deux pertes de conscience elle entendit Bella exprimer quelques mots « Azkaban », « Maître », « Interrogatoire » … Elle perdit doucement connaissance avant qu'on la face transplaner dans cette prison.

 ** _Fin du flash-back_**

* * *

Elle laissa une larme couler sur sa joue boueuse et poussiéreuse. Des pensées vinrent lui traverser l'esprit « Suis-je la seule à avoir été emmenée ici ou Harry et Ron sont dans une cellule voisine … L'ordre viendra-t-il nous sauver ? Que vont faire ces Mangermort et Voldemort de moi ? ». Autant de question qui, elle le savait, qui n'auraient pas de réponses dans l'immédiat bien qu'elle savait déjà que quoi qu'il se passe elle devait tenir le coup coûte que coûte. Entendant du mouvement dans le couloir menant à sa cellule, elle se plaça au fond de cette dernière imaginant tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans ce lieu désormais contrôlé par le Seigneur noir. Voyant à travers les barreaux de la porte une chevelure blonde elle savait déjà de quelle famille appartenait celui qui allait entrer dans sa cellule, elle tremblait déjà en sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié pour elle et même qu'il prendrait un sérieux plaisir à la briser.

\- Miss Granger, quel plaisir de vous revoir en ce lieu et surtout une bonne fois pour toute remise à votre place …

 **Note de l'auteur : Oui je sais ce premier chapitre est un peu court mais il faut bien planter un peu le décor !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Perte d'espoir

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la proprité de JK Rowling_

 _Merci à Emma, Manon pour leurs revews ainsi qu'à espe29,_ _PAULA FOREVER, Belle Folie et fandeSnape_ _qui suivent cette histoire ainsi qu'à tous les anonymes qui prennent le temps de lire !_

 _Second merci à Emma pour sa correction !_

 **Chapitre 2 : Perte d'espoir**

Le regard entre eux est glacial, tendu et pourtant on peut percevoir dans celui de Lucius une pointe de sadisme et de fierté de l'avoir sous son emprise. Elle resta collée contre le mur avant qu'il ne vienne l'empoigner lui ordonnant de lui dire où se trouvait « Weasley et Saint Potter » car selon ses dire ils ne feraient de toute façon pas long feu sans leur Miss Je-Sais-Tout de service, autant abréger leur errance ! Hermione resta fixe, elle savait que si elle montrait ne serait-ce qu'une once de peur il en profiterait, elle n'avait malheureusement rien sous la main pour retirer le sourire de cet homme en face d'elle, rien à part ses mots.

\- Ce sont des noms qui ne me disent rien, et pour être une acharnée des livres, j'en connais beaucoup ! Vous êtes sûre de ne pas faire erreur ?

Intérieurement elle était fière d'elle, fière de ne pas se plier aux désirs de l'un des hommes qu'elle déteste le plus au monde. De plus, il venait de lui admettre une chose qui avait fait brièvement sourire Hermione : Ron et Harry n'était pas emprisonnés, ils avaient réussis à s'en sortir. Mais quelque chose fit disparaitre ce sourire « Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venu à mon secours alors ? ». Elle tenta de se ressaisir, après tout cela ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que cela ne se fasse elle en était sûre ! C'est alors qu'elle se rappela qu'elle avait Lucius en face d'elle, elle venait de le vexer de ces petits mots et il était rouge de colère. Il la plaqua contre le mur venant susurrer quelques mots qui firent trembler Hermione de toute part : « Je vais m'amuser à vous faire comprendre qui commande ici sale Sang de Bourbe ». Il s'écarta de quelques mètres, pointa sa baguette vers la jeune femme

\- Endoloris !

Hermione sentit son corps lui faire atrocement mal de toute part, elle avait l'impression que ses muscles se déchiraient, que ses os se brisaient, que ses nerfs se contractaient. Elle avait envie que tout s'arrête quitte à en mourir mais jamais, jamais elle ne crierait, elle ne lui ferait pas se plaisir. Après tout c'était une Gryfondor, elle devait être forte et courageuse pour l'honneur de sa maison, elle ressentit alors que le sors s'était stoppé. Elle reprit peu à peu son souffle, pris appuis contre le mur et se mordit la lèvre pour éviter qu'un quelconque gémissement ne sorte. Non satisfait que sa victime tienne encore debout Lucius recommença le même traitement par trois fois avant qu'Hermione ne perde totalement conscience sur le sol de sa cellule. Il s'approcha d'elle, passant doucement sa main sur le visage inerte de la jeune femme, descendant doucement sa main vers le haut de la chemisette de cette dernière une pensée fugace lui apparut « Tiens donc, Miss Granger n'a plus rien d'une enfant, qui sais cette sang de bourbe m'occupera peut-être un peu … ». Ses pensées furent interrompues par Hermione qui commençait à reprendre conscience, il quitta alors la pièce en s'imaginant ce qu'il pourrait faire quand il en aurait l'occasion. Le sourire et l'air pensif de Lucius avait été noté par Hermione qui en frissonna, se demandant bien à quoi il pouvait penser.

Les jours passaient, Hermione n'avait toujours pas été « interrogée » par Voldemort, qui aux dire des Mangemorts, avait plus important à faire que de s'occuper d'une saleté de gamine a peine digne d'un sortilège de sa part, laissant alors cette dernière aux mains de ses sbires qui avaient bien entendu pour mission de la faire dire tout ce qu'elle savait. Bien sûr elle avait à nouveau subit le sortilège Doloris, mais on lui avait également fait boire du Veritaserum mais jamais elle n'avait lâché prise, après tout elle avait répondu la vérité, simplement pas celle qu'ils voulaient entendre !

\- Alors sale Sang de Bourbe, dis-moi qui sont les membres de ce qu'on appelle l'Ordre du Phoenix, je veux tous les noms ! lui avait presque crié Walden Macnair, un énième Mangemort auquel elle répondit avec un air supérieur

\- Oh vous savez d'où vient le mot Phoenix ? Je vais vous le dire, il provient du grec ancien φοῖνιξ / phoĩnix qui signifie « pourpre », c'est également un oiseau mythique dont diverses légendes disent qu'il peut renaître de ses cendres ! répondit-elle fière de ses connaissances mais également de n'avoir rien dit qui aurait pu compromettre les siens.

Walden la frappa, plaça sa main au niveau de son cou en serrant légèrement. Hermione baissa le regard, l'entrain qu'elle avait eu le premier jour face à Lucius commençait à s'effacer au fil du temps. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle était retenu « J'ai de la chance, je n'ai pas encore eu la visite de Détraqueurs » se disait-elle. Malheureusement la jeune femme n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car après cette légère séance elle fut placée dans une autre cellule, attachée avec des chaines contre le mur et arrivait à peine à bouger. Elle vit à nouveau cette chevelure blonde qui l'a tant fait frémir, cette fois si elle le sentait : elle n'allait pas s'en sortir, c'était impossible qu'elle s'en sorte, pas avec lui en face ! Il rentra dans sa cellule avec une petite valise qu'il déposa non loin du mur, s'approchant doucement d'Hermione il remarqua que ses traits à elle étaient tirés, elle avait maigrit depuis leur première rencontre, il espéra qu'elle serait assez forte pour qu'il puisse s'amuser un peu, après tout faire cela à une femme inconsciente n'avait pas de but en soi. Il la regarda et passa sa main sur son visage, s'approchant de son oreille pour lui murmurer

\- Aujourd'hui vous êtes à moi Miss Granger, vous n'avez même pas idée de ce que j'ai prévu pour vous, afin de stopper cela il vous suffit simplement de me donner des informations !

Elle lui avait alors craché au visage, c'était là son ultime débat, elle n'aurait pas la force de faire grand-chose d'autre ! Il la gifla alors, laissant sa lèvre fêlée qu'il vient alors doucement lécher, savourant son emprise sur elle, passant sa main sur son cou, il l'approche alors brutalement pour lui arracher un baisé qui extirpa un grognement à Hermione. Certes il allait la torturer mais jamais il n'osera faire « ça », après tout elle était une sang de bourbe, jamais il ne s'abaisserait aussi bas ! D'un coup de baguette il retira la chemise de sa victime, passa derrière elle en laissant ses doigts parcourir son corps ce qui la fit trembler. Elle devait tenir bon, elle ne devait rien dire : pour Harry, pour Ron, pour l'Ordre ! Il se rapprocha alors de sa valise dont il sortit un petit martinet, il se permit une réflexion qui écœura Hermione « Pour une femme comme vous autant s'abaisser à des méthodes Moldus ». Il dégrafa son soutient gorge sans pour autant le lui retirer et frappa une fois, elle ne pus se retenir de crier ce qui eut pour effet d'attiser encore plus les envies du sorcier. Il recommença encore et encore la laissant avec un dos en sang dont il recouvra d'un onguent, après tout cela serait dommage qu'elle ne meurt d'une stupide infection ! Il la regarda et retira d'une traite les vêtements qu'il restait sur le corps de la jeune femme avant de s'approcher d'elle, elle avait un regard horrifié et se remuait dans tous les sens.

Il était plus que ravit de la fougue de la jeune femme, cela ne rendrait que plus amusant ses actes se disait-il. Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle était totalement nue devant cet homme, ce monstre, ce pervers, en le voyant approcher elle tentant de lui rappeler sa condition ou plutôt celle de ses parents, espérant en vain qu'elle arriverait à le dégouter ! Mais il se rapprocha, de plus en plus, osant alors poser ses lèvres sur sa poitrine, laissant sa langue tourner autour des pointes c'étant durcies évidement par le froid et non par lui. Il passa ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione pour la coller à lui la forçant à l'embrasser, c'est à ce moment qu'Hermione eu le plus envie de mourir et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il pinça ses seins avant de les malaxer longuement, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pu être satisfait sur le plan sexuel alors, et même si de base il était venu pour faire durer longtemps son supplice, il abaissa son pantalon et lui écarta les jambes de force. Hermione le supplia, ce que jamais elle n'avait fait avant, elle l'implora de ne pas faire cela mais cela ne fit qu'exciter encore plus Lucius qui avait déjà une érection. Il la pénétra alors brutalement, laissant Hermione crier et pleurer inlassablement pendant tout l'acte qui avec l'excitation de Lucius ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes. Une fois fini il lâcha alors ses jambes et retira ses chaines lui lançant quelques vêtements avant de quitter la cellule avec sa valise. Hermione était là, encore tremblante et en état de choc, elle maudissait les Malfoy et leur feraient à tous payer un jour ce qu'elle avait subi.

Elle perdit espoir en ce jour, elle ne voulait plus être sauvée, elle voulait être tuée purement et simplement. Elle se laissa alors dépérir, ne mangeant plus, ne criant même plus aux tortures qu'on lui infligeait. Tout était fini à ses yeux, elle tenta de se remémorer de bon souvenir, blottit contre le mur de sa prison, elle se rappela du jour où elle avait fait flamber la cape du Professeur Rogue « Lacarnum Inflamare » pensa-t-elle. Quand d'un coup …

 **Note de l'auteur :** Alors oui cette suite est vite sortie (le chapitre 1 était trop court alors je ne voulais pas trop vous donner envie), sachez que la suite sera publiée vendredi ou dimanche prochain et cela sera toujours ainsi : 1 chapitre par semaine !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une visite d'un professeur

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la proprité de JK Rowling_

Merci à Wessem Assbai, Manon et fandeSnape pour leurs revews ainsi qu'à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et bien sur à tous les anonymes qui prennent le temps de lire !

Merci à Harley pour sa correction !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Une visite d'un ancien professeur**

Sentant quelque chose de chaud dans sa main, Hermione ouvrit les yeux découvrant alors une petite boule de feu dans le creux de sa paume, tout d'abord surprise sa concentration faiblit et la boule disparu d'un coup. Elle ne put se rendormir après cela, pensant à comment cela avait pu arriver à matérialiser cette flamme, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment précis : le sortilège de feu !

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, quelle idiote, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ! Dit-elle à haute voix

Se remémorant tous les livres qu'elle avait pu lire au fil des années, un lui revint en mémoire sur la magie sans baguette. C'est exactement ce qu'elle venait de faire : « Faire un sortilège sans l'aide d'une baguette magique, cela nécessite au départ une grande concentration car il n'y a pas d'intermédiaire entre le sort et l'énergie ». Une étincelle d'espoir surgit alors dans son regard, elle allait tout faire pour être aussi douée avec ou sans baguette, elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et la prochaine fois qu'un Mangemort osera la toucher elle sera prête à répliquer. Hermione se décide alors à se battre, elle prit le faible repas offert et le mangea, toute énergie était bonne à prendre après tout. Ayant encore mal au dos suite au martinet elle s'installa dans un coin et tenta de se reposer un peu même si quelques cauchemars vinrent gâcher sa nuit. Quelques heures après elle fut réveillée par une voix dans le couloir, une voix qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir entendu pendant des années : celle du Professeur Severus Rogue. Elle s'installa alors près de la porte pour écouter plus amplement ce que son ancien professeur pouvait bien dire qui puisse tant agacer son interlocuteur

\- Je vous ai dit que je voulais voir Miss Granger, le Maître tient tout de même à ce qu'elle reste en vie et j'ai entendu dire qu'elle se laissait mourir !

\- Désolé Rogue, cet après-midi on a prévu la visite des Détraqueurs on ne veut pas la perturber avant ! Dit un Mangemort dont Hermione n'avais pas encore eu la visite.

Rien qu'à l'évocation des Détraqueurs Hermione eut des frissons, il fallait qu'elle garde espoir et des souvenirs heureux pour continuer, pour se battre, pour survivre mais avec ces êtres dans les parages elle aurait du mal à tenir elle le savait. Elle avait vu Harry s'évanouir plus d'une fois à leurs contacts avant qu'il ne sache se défendre et même si elle savait le faire également, c'était avec une baguette, alors que là elle arrivait à peine à reproduire le sortilège de feu ! Restant alors à la porte elle entendit clairement Rogue insister pour voir la jeune femme afin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse d'ici peu la questionner. « Il va me torturer lui-même, il faut que j'augmente ma puissance avant sinon je peux définitivement dire adieux à la vie » pensa-t-elle avec terreur. Entendant alors des bruits de pas lourds allant vers sa cellule, Hermione fonça vers le fond de cette dernière, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et son ancien professeur fit son entrée. Quel ne fut pas la surprise de ce dernier quand il vit au fond de cette cellule miteuse son ancienne élève, toujours alerte bien que gravement amaigrie. Combien de kilos avait-elle perdu en 2 mois : 10-15 ? Elle qui était déjà mince avant n'arrivera pas à marcher longuement sans aide, elle n'arriverait d'ailleurs même pas à tenir longtemps debout sans aide.

\- Miss Granger, c'est moi : Rogue ! J'aimerais voir vos plaies et vous faire reprendre des forces !

\- Je vais très bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'un traître comme vous pour s'occuper de moi, j'ai survécu seule pendant deux mois déjà entre fouets, viol et sortilèges, je me passerais de votre aide !

Ses mots étaient sortis plus vite que sa pensée, ce n'était que la rage et la colère en elle qui parlaient en cet instant. Une partie d'elle avait envie qu'il l'aide, qu'il la soigne et la rassure et une autre se disait qu'il était comme tous les Mangemorts et qu'il pourrait même être comme Lucius et abuser d'elle. Lui s'approcha doucement d'elle, il était empli de remords de ne pas avoir pu venir avant, mais cela aurait été trop suspect. Plus il la regardait plus il voyait les marques sur son corps à peine couvert par les maigres vêtements qu'elle portait, il repensait à ce qu'elle venait de dire : violée, mais qui avait pu oser la toucher ? Malgré cela en la regardant il ne put que constater une chose : elle était forte, elle ne se laissait pas abattre et avait encore le courage de lui parler en face à face « Satané courage de Gryfondor, si elle ne se calme pas elle aura de gros ennuis devant le Maître ». Il ouvrit sa cape et en sortit quelques fioles et tissus, sans quitter la jeune femme dont le regard avait légèrement changé, elle avait peur de lui et lorsqu'il entreprit de la soigner, elle sanglotât. Il comprit alors : elle avait peur qu'il soit comme son agresseur avec les mêmes objectifs à son encontre.

Elle le regarda, une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue chez lui la frappa : il venait de sourire pour tenter de la calmer. Lui sourire ? Non elle devait rêver c'était impossible ! Et pourtant il continuait lui présentant les potions qu'il voulait qu'elle boive mais elle restait accrochée à son visage qui se voulait rassurant. Elle le laissa alors s'approcher et lui faire boire les potions, elle ne put qu'admettre qu'elle allait mieux mais cela était dû à aux potions ou à la soudaine attention que lui portait le sorcier présent avec elle. Il tourna autour d'elle sans qu'elle ne le quitte du regard, jamais totalement rassurée de sa présence, il se rendit compte de l'état du dos d'Hermione et lui expliqua que s'il voulait la soigner correctement il allait devoir appliquer un onguent à même la peau et que pour cela elle devrait relever son haut, mais au vue du haut qu'elle portait et de l'ampleur des blessures, cela impliquait également dévoilé également sa poitrine car le haut devait au final être retiré totalement. Elle le regarda longuement, tentant de juger ce qu'il ferait une fois qu'elle se serait exécutée

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas comme Lucius hein ? Vous êtes un traître, un Mangemort ! Avait-elle presque grognée

Un instant de silence régna : c'était donc Lucius qui avait osé la toucher ? Severus ne put retenir la colère qui se propageait en lui et brisa la fiole qu'il tenait, cela n'échappant pas à la jeune femme qui eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Navré, mon but n'était pas de vous effrayer, mais vous qui êtes connu pour être Miss Je-Sais-Tout vous devriez savoir que je n'ai pas ce genre de désirs pour votre personne !

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une façon calme et posée, ainsi Hermione se mit face au mur, retira son haut présentant alors son dos dans un piteux état (mais pas infecté) à Rogue qui ne retenait plus ses jurons à l'égard de Malfoy. Cela intrigua la jeune femme « pourquoi est-il si en colère de ce qu'il m'a fait, il est dans leur camp, il devrait n'en avoir rien à faire ». Et pourtant Rogue bouillait et n'avait qu'une seule envie : étriper Lucius. Il appliqua alors doucement l'onguent dans le dos d'Hermione, déposa quelques morceaux de tissus imbibé de potion réparatrice en essayant d'être le plus doux possible avec elle. Pendant toute la durée des soins il se força à ne regarder que les blessures de cette dernière sans profiter de la situation pour observer ses courbes, lui qui l'an passé avait tant rêvé de l'emmener loin de cette guerre et de la protéger. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué tout cela, et maintenant qu'elle le prenait pour un traître jamais elle ne voudrait de lui …Il n'avait su aimer qu'à une seule reprise, cette femme qui hantait encore ses pensées et ses nuits, des yeux qu'il n'oublierait jamais et une peine immense lorsqu'il l'avait perdu, mais alors que ressentait-il pour celle qui était devant lui à cet instant ? Lui-même ne savait pas … Il retint alors sa tristesse, lui tendit son haut plus une couverture lui murmurant d'être forte pour cette après-midi. Elle le regarda sortir avec une pointe de tristesse : pourquoi l'homme qu'elle avait tant affectionné en cachette avait trahis son camp ?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui je sais j'ai de l'avance côté publication mais je pense que vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, pensez à mettre une petite review pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un regard révélateur

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la proprité de JK Rowling_

Merci à Celine.m, Manon et Nekozuni pour leurs revews ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à tous les anonymes qui prennent le temps de lire !

Second merci à Emma et Harley pour la correction !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Un regard révélateur**

La journée avait passé ; elle avait, comme prévu, reçu la visite d'un Détraqueur qui l'avait effrayé rien que par sa présence. Il l'avait alors approché tel un spectre, Hermione avait senti tout son corps devenir froid et son âme devenir que tristesse et peur. Elle sentait l'espoir en elle la quitter petit à petit mais gardait au plus profond d'elle cette petite étincelle qui changerait la donne. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il sortit de la pièce tel qu'il était entré sans remords, sans pitié : tel était les membres de son espèce après tout. Hermione par contre était allongée contre le mur tentant de garder des forces pour ce qui allait bientôt arriver, elle le savait, elle avait entendu les Mangemorts en parler : elle allait bientôt être envoyée face à Voldemort ! Elle trembla à l'idée de se retrouver face à lui et s'endormit avec une larme s'échappant délicatement de son visage.

Le jour J était là, les Mangemorts l'avaient alors emmené directement au Manoir Malfoy où logeait actuellement leur Maître. Arrivés dans la grande salle de réception, une quinzaine de ses sbires étaient là, à rire et à l'observer, elle croisa même le regard fou de Bellatrix. Ils la déposèrent devant leur Maître, elle tenta de se relever mais ils la poussèrent de telle sorte qu'elle comprit qu'elle devait rester à genoux en signe de soumission. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha d'elle et lui tourna autour avant de lancer au hasard des sortilèges Doloris sur ses Mangemorts pour ne pas avoir réussi à faire parler une simple gamine. Il grogna et Hermione ne comprit aucun mot que marmonnait ce dernier, elle tremblait à ce qu'il pouvait lui faire et serra les poings en tentant de se concentrer sur sa propre respiration. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, Hermione le sentit entrer dans sa tête grâce à la Legimencie, elle se concentra d'autant plus sur ce que Rogue avait appris à Harry afin qu'il ne puisse obtenir aucune information par ce biais. Il était si fort qu'Hermione ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle allait tenir mais il se stoppa.

\- _Eh bien eh bien, comme c'est intéressant : une Sang de Bourbe qui résiste à mon pouvoir ! Vous savez très chère, vous auriez été une sang pure j'aurais apprécié vous avoir dans notre camp. La génétique, quels soucis elle nous amène en ce moment !_

\- _Maître, peut-être qu'avec un Imperium elle avouera tout ce qu'elle sait !_

Hermione reconnu la voix de Lucius Malfoy qui reçut aussitôt un Doloris pour avoir osé donner des conseils à son Maître. Severus, présent mais toutefois discret, avait noté la puissance de son ancienne élève qu'il n'aurait jamais cru capable de repousser une intrusion dans ses pensées. Il était fier d'elle mais gardait extérieurement son masque d'impassible Maître des potions. Il ne put se retenir de sourire quand Lucius souffrait sous ses yeux « cela n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce que tu vivras quand moi je m'occuperais de toi » pensa-t-il.

\- _Où en étais-je déjà avant d'être interrompu par un idiot, ah oui les informations de la demoiselle._

Il la regarda avec aplomb et hurla : Endoloris ! Il lui ordonna alors de lui révéler ce qu'elle savait et qu'il n'admettrait aucun mensonge ni aucune abstention de réponse de sa part. Elle se laissa aller à hurler à pleins poumons, c'était pire que les fois précédentes où elle avait subi ce sortilège, elle avait l'impression que toutes les cellules de son corps s'entretuaient. Elle reprit son courage à deux mains pour hurler un immense : Non ! Cela eut pour effet de mettre hors de lui, il redoubla d'efforts sur son sortilège mais la jeune sorcière ne céda pas, elle préférait devenir folle comme les parents de Neville ou mourir mais jamais elle ne ruinerait tout ce qu'elle, ses amis et l'ordre avaient réussi à faire, jamais, elle s'en était faite la promesse à elle-même en arrivant ici. Elle sentit un autre regard sur elle, Severus la regardait. Hermione cru même percevoir une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux de son ancien professeur quand il la voyait être torturée devant lui. Severus ne pensait qu'à une chose : Elle. Il hurlait intérieurement de la voir subir ce sortilège et n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de prendre sa place et de souffrir pour qu'elle soit épargnée. Il sentait son cœur se briser à chacun de ses cris, elle était là étendue sur le sol et lui ne pouvait pas intervenir …

Hermione profita du léger laps de temps où Voldemort réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait lui faire pour qu'elle craque. Elle observa Rogue qui semblait détruit, il avait du mal à garder son masque calme habituel, et cela seule une personne qui le connaissait assez bien pouvait le déceler. Elle se sentait coupable de lui faire même indirectement du mal, mais pourquoi ? Elle avait eu ce fantasme de lui plaire pendant un temps, comme beaucoup d'adolescentes avant elle, bien que rare soit celles qui avaient fantasmé sur « la chauve-souris des cachots ». Mais maintenant pourquoi elle se sentait mal de le faire souffrir ? Elle ne le savait pas, tout du moins elle refusait de se l'avouer. Elle sentit alors à nouveau un Doloris s'abattre sur elle, mais cette fois-ci elle en perdit connaissance. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, attachée à un lit dans une chambre qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

Un homme rentra alors, Lucius encore, elle sentit les larmes lui monter sans pour autant les laisser sortir. Sachant ce qui allait se passer Hermione tenta de garder son calme et respira doucement. Il s'approcha passant sa main sur sa joue, son cou, la passa entre ses seins pour aller jusqu'à ses jambes. Il arracha tous les vêtements de la jeune femme qui resta stoïque en cherchant un sort qui, localisé, calmerait les ardeurs du Mangemort devant elle. Il se mit au bout du lit et se déshabilla, c'est à ce moment qu'Hermione se souvint d'un sort créé par Rogue lui-même dont Harry lui avait parlé. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces « Sectumsempra » précisément sur un endroit de l'anatomie de son ennemi. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander si cela avait marché qu'elle entendit Lucius hurler de douleur et se tenir l'entre-jambe, Narcissa (entendant les cris de son mari) entra dans la pièce, eut un mouvement de dégoût en voyant Hermione nue et retint un rire en voyant ce qui était arrivé à son époux « C'est le Karma mon cher » pensa-t-elle. D'un sort elle rhabilla Hermione et la renvoya dans sa cellule avant de s'occuper de Lucius, prenant soin de ne pas trop utiliser d'anesthésiants.

Severus eut bien-sûr vent de ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là avec Lucius et ne put s'empêcher d'être de bonne humeur toute la journée, il se demanda comment elle avait réussi sans baguette un tel sort cela va de soi. Mais tout de même, il n'était pas près de recommencer, il aurait même mal chaque matin pendant plusieurs semaines voir mois ! Hermione aussi était enjouée, elle n'avait rien dit devant Voldemort et avait pu se venger comme il se doit de Lucius, une belle journée en perspective ! Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit : elle allait s'entraîner à utiliser son patronus sans baguette pour envoyer des messages à ses amis. Hermione s'endormit alors contre le mur de sa cellule froide et humide, mais avec le sourire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Petite vengeance contre Lucius ! Une petite review pour donner votre avis ? La suite est déjà écrite vous l'aurez d'ici quelques jours !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Pendant ce temps

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la proprité de JK Rowling_

Merci à fandeSnape, Manon et Nekozuni pour leurs revews ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à tous les anonymes qui prennent le temps de lire !

 **Plus de 1000 lectures, je pensais pas avoir cette chance pour une première fanfic, merci à tous sincèrement !**

Grosse pensée Emma et Harley : mes correctrices !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Pendant ce temps …**

Les réunions de l'Ordre du Phoenix n'avaient en ce moment qu'un sujet principal : Hermione Granger. Se doutant que la jeune fille devait souffrir un peu plus chaque jour tout le monde se posait mille et une questions sur elle. Certains comme le Professeur Mac Gonagall, qui assistait à autant de réunions que possible grâce à un tableau de son bureau, se demandait comment elle allait, si elle était encore en vie et espérait qu'il l'ait juste enfermée et rien de plus. Bien entendu d'autres étaient bien plus réalistes comme Remus Lupin qui se doutait qu'Hermione devait être inlassablement torturée, le tout était de savoir combien de temps elle tiendrait encore et dans le pire des cas : avait-elle déjà avoué des secrets de l'ordre ?

\- _C'est une femme courageuse Remus, je suis sûr qu'elle ne dirait jamais rien qui pourrait faire du mal à qui que ce soit_ , fit Tonks

\- _Je le sais qu'elle est courageuse, elle m'a bien affronté sous ma forme de Loup Garou, il faut du cran pour faire ça, je m'inquiète juste au vu des retours que nous avons sur ce que les Mangemorts font à leurs prisonniers._

\- _Et pour autant nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'envoyer une équipe la sauver, ce serait du pur et simple suicide, surtout que nous n'avons ni la puissance ni le nombre avec nous,_ grogna Arthur Weasley visiblement agacé de ne rien pouvoir faire.

\- _Ce n'est qu'un petit bout de bonne femme pourtant, elle ne tiendra pas indéfiniment je tiens à vous le faire remarquer !_

La voix d'Hagrid avait résonné dans toute la pièce et laissa place à une tristesse ambiante ainsi qu'à un calme brisé uniquement par la radio en fond sonore, cette dernière était constamment allumée au cas où le nom d'un sorcier connu de l'ordre serait indiqué comme mort ou prisonnier. Evidemment c'était sur des réseaux illégaux que c'étaient installées ces radios mais bon le pire que de savoir un proche mort était de ne rien savoir du tout, alors tout le monde écoutait chaque jour des noms en espérant ne pas en reconnaître. Mais cette fois si, ce que l'ordre entendit leur redonna le sourire, les fient même rire, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient continuer de donner à Hermione d'une confiance aveugle.

A des kilomètres de là, Harry et Ron étaient assis près de la tombe de Dobby, ils revenaient souvent ici entre deux chasses aux Horcrux. La chaumière aux coquillages leur servant de base de repos, les deux hommes pensaient souvent à leur amie Hermione qu'ils n'avaient pu sauver au Manoir Malfoy, ils s'en voulaient tellement. Ce jour-là, Harry eut une vision sur les parties de l'âme de son ennemi, après en avoir parlé longuement avec Ron et Luna, cette dernière n'ayant pas quitté la chaumière depuis l'épisode du manoir, ils comprirent qu'un des Horcrux était à Poudlard, ils s'y rendraient donc dès qu'ils auraient repris des forces pour affronter ce qui les attendaient là-bas. Ils se mirent alors à table avec Bill et Fleur, gardiens des lieux mais également frère et belle-sœur de Ron, et n'arrivèrent pas à manger.

\- _Je sais que vous pensez à elle,_ fit Bill le regard vide et la voix basse, _mais ce n'est pas en restant sans force, en maigrissant que vous parviendrez un jour à la sauver !_

\- _Tu ne peux pas comprendre Bill. Sans Hermione il nous manque une partie de nous, c'est notre cerveau je dirais. Sans elle rien qu'en première année je n'aurais pas survécu, j'aurai fini étouffé entre des espèces de plantes._ Avait répliqué Ron avec colère et regret

\- _Ron a raison, en deuxième année c'est Hermione qui avait eu l'idée du Basilic dans la chambre des secrets, en troisième elle avait son retourneur de temps ! Je pourrais te faire une liste sur chaque année tu sais, elle est le cœur de ce groupe et la savoir prisonnière nous tue._

Harry avait prononcé les derniers mots presque de façon inaudible tellement cela le brisait d'imaginer sa meilleure amie, celle qu'il considérait comme ça propre sœur, seule et maltraitée. Fleur sentit le malaise et la détresse des jeunes hommes et ne put s'empêcher de partager leur point de vue, venant se blottir contre son mari en cachant une larme de compassion à l'égard d'Hermione. Luna d'ordinaire si joyeuse dans ses éternelles rêveries s'était levée, allumant alors une bougie qu'elle plaça sur le coin de la fenêtre en pensée pour Hermione. Cet acte toucha tout le monde, Bill voulant changer l'atmosphère alluma la radio sur un des réseaux illégaux. Une nouvelle leur arriva aux oreilles, une nouvelle qui eut pour effet de remotiver toute la troupe et de leur donner envie de se battre, une nouvelle qu'ils ne pourraient oublier de sitôt.

La nouvelle de la capture d'Hermione s'était également vite répandue parmi les élèves de Poudlard, tout d'abord chez les Gryffondor puis s'était divulguée au fil des maisons jusqu'à ce que tout le monde sache, même Rusard, que la jeune femme était à présent entre les mains des Mangemorts à Azkaban. Ce soir-là un immense silence avait empli la Grande Salle d'ordinaire si bruyante pendant les repas. Chacun pensait à Hermione, à la première rencontre avec la Miss Je-Sais-Tout de service. Les professeurs étaient eux aussi bien calmes ce soir, certains n'étant même pas venus dîner pour l'occasion. Elle était leur plus brillante élève, elle avait un sublime avenir devant elle et elle était enfermée comme une criminelle dans la pire prison du pays. Le peu de chuchotements que l'on pouvait entendre ici et là n'étaient que sur un sujet.

\- _Lors de notre première année_ , intervint Neville avec un léger sourire, _elle m'avait pétrifié sans aucune difficulté, déjà là c'était une puissante sorcière ! Je suis certain qu'elle s'en sortira et puis elle sera certainement secourue par Harry, Ron et tout l'Ordre je pense_

\- J _e ne pense pas qu'ils pourront,_ réplica Ginny tristement, _mais tu as raison sur Hermione, elle est forte, elle s'en sortira j'en suis persuadée !_

\- _Vous vous rappelez en quatrième année lors du bal d'hiver ? Elle était au bras du grand Victor Krum ! Je suis sûr que lui aussi serait prêt à l'aider s'il pouvait, Hermione disait que c'est un garçon plus physique qu'intellectuel, il n'empêche qu'il avait un faible pour elle !_ murmura Cho.

Tout le monde se mit à avoir un léger sourire en se remémorant Hermione dans sa belle robe à ce bal. Elle avait également été très présente pour soutenir ses amis et surtout Cho quand Cédric avait été tué lors de la dernière épreuve de la coupe de feu. Le plafond de la salle aurait pu être à l'image d'Hermione pendant le repas que cela n'aurait pas été autant représentatif des pensées des élèves. Même les Serpentards avaient eu, pour une partie, de la

La nouvelle entendue dans chacune des radios était simple, courte et pourtant assez claire pour donner de l'espoir aux gens, une chose leur faisant cruellement défaut en cet instant. Hermione Granger avait certes été capturé et enfermé à Azkaban il y a quelques mois de cela, mais de source sûr elle n'aurait rien dit. Elle avait tenu bon face à Voldemort lui-même et aux multiples tentatives des Mangemorts, et selon les informations de dernières minutes elle aurait sérieusement blessé un Mangemorts qui aurait tenté d'abuser d'elle et cela : sans baguette !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Histoire de répondre à certaines interrogations, alors pour l'histoire d'amour je ne dirais rien (même sous doloris) il faudra lire la suite et toc ! Oui Hermione est une combattante, c'est ainsi que je la vois. Pauvre Severus, je sais je le martyrise aussi là en le laissant impuissant !

Désolé pour se chapitre qui n'est pas tellement une suite, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une espionne inattendue

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la proprité de JK Rowling_

Merci à fandeSnape et Manon pour leurs revews ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à tous les anonymes qui prennent le temps de lire !

Merci de tout coeur à Harley : ma correctrice !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Une espionne inattendue**

Depuis l'épisode avec Lucius plus aucun Mangemort ne s'était approché de la jeune femme, jamais ils n'admettraient qu'ils avaient peur de subir le même sort que ce dernier et préféraient largement dire ouvertement qu'elle n'était pas digne des efforts qu'ils déployaient à son égard. Hermione quant à elle gardait le sourire, elle était fière d'elle et se doutait que cette nouvelle s'était rependue comme une traînée de poudre même chez ses amis ! Elle prit longuement le temps de réfléchir à ce que pourrait lui servir ses nouvelles habilités : n'étant pas encore apte à affronter des sorciers en grand nombre elle retira l'idée d'une évasion immédiate de son esprit. Une idée lui apparut alors soudainement, elle allait devenir une espionne pour ses amis. Après tout elle entendait pas mal de chose par ses joailliers, qui pensant que les prisonniers ne sortiraient jamais d'ici vivant, pouvaient se permettre de dévoiler quelques prochaines attaques et plans ! Mais comment transmettre toutes ces informations ? Elle ne pouvait pas écrire donc pas moyen d'utiliser un quelconque animal comme coursier, se remémorant ses précédentes aventures elle eut comme un flash : un Patronus ! Elle n'avait plus qu'à s'entraîner pour faire apparaître sa loutre sans baguette et ainsi pouvoir l'envoyer chez ses amis.

Severus ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un fou rire en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à Lucius. Si un de ses élèves était là jamais il n'aurait reconnu leur professeur et actuel directeur de Poudlard. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux en imaginant le sorcier prenant ses bijoux de famille entre ses mains et hurlant de douleur. Il était d'une excellente humeur aujourd'hui, il n'avait même pas retiré des points aux Gryffondors (ce qu'ils faisaient généralement par simple envie et sans raisons apparentes). Il était simplement heureux, certes il n'avait encore une fois pas pu la protéger mais elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule, et les nouvelles aptitudes qu'elle développait pourraient faire d'elle la plus puissante sorcière de ce siècle ! Non pas qu'avec les immenses connaissances qu'elle possédait déjà elle n'aurait pas pu avoir se titre mais tout de même : réussir un tel sortilège était un exploit pour une sorcière de cet âge ! Le sourire s'effaça pourtant se son visage quand des souvenirs lui rappelèrent à quel point il avait été dur avec elle en classe, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour que jamais elle ne se rende compte de l'attirance de son professeur. Une voix interrompit alors le cours de ses pensées:

\- _Severus, nous devons parler !_ C'était Mac Gonagall qui avait bien remarqué le comportement de son collègue au fil de la journée.

\- _Dans ce cas parlez Minerva, j'écoute !_ Lui avait-il répliqué de son éternelle voix froide et sans émotions.

\- _Je suis une des rares à savoir dans quel camp vous êtes Severus et je comprends donc votre humeur au vue des exploits de Miss Granger, toutefois pensez à être plus discret car si votre bonne humeur est trop flagrante cela pourrait nous amener des ennuis!_

\- _Ne vous en faites pas pour moi voyons, je sais ce que j'ai à faire et officiellement ce qui me réjouit est plus le sort de Lucius que la raison de ses prochains problèmes au niveau de sa virilité._

Il était repartit dans son bureau sans laisser le temps à sa collègue de répondre. Evidemment que cela se voyait, comment pouvait-il être si idiot pour que cela soit si évident ? Lui qui avait réussi à être un espion pendant tellement d'années, il était aussi discret qu'un novice ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se reprenne en main et vite ! Hermione de son côté avait repris des forces et l'espoir qui vivait en elle en cet instant lui accordait une énergie sans précédent. « Expecto Patronum » avait-elle murmuré dans le fond de sa cellule. A de nombreuses reprises cela n'avait pas fonctionné bien qu'une fois elle avait réussi à faire sortir un semblant de flot bleu/blanc de ses mains. Mais cette fois c'était différent, cette fois sa loutre se matérialisa devant elle, elle était si heureuse qu'une larme de joie vint humidifier son visage. Elle lui murmura alors quelques phrases portant sur une prochaine attaque prévue contre des sang-mêlés et des rafles de « Sang de Bourbe » et l'envoya alors auprès de Remus qu'elle savait éperdument dans son camp sans aucune ambiguïté. Une fois envoyée elle réfléchit encore quelques minutes : devait-elle en envoyer un également chez Rogue ? Etait-il dans son camp au final ou non ? Elle était perdue et prit donc la décision de ne pas le lier à tout cela pour le moment. Son cœur voulait lui faire confiance, lui qu'elle avait tant admiré mais sa raison lui disait de se méfier encore un peu et d'attendre plus de preuves de sa bonne foi.

C'est avec une grande surprise que Remus, Tonks et Hagrid avaient reçu la visite d'un patronus en forme de loutre prenant la voix d'Hermione pour leur expliquer qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle se battait et elle décrivit après la prochaine intervention des Mangemorts. Hagrid ne put se retenir de pousser un cri de joie ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Remus et Tonks encore sous le choc d'avoir eu un patronus de la jeune femme. Ils s'empressèrent de transmettre les nouvelles à tout le monde préparant ainsi la contre-attaque et la protection des cibles visées. Tout l'ordre fut surpris du comment ces informations leur étaient parvenues et se demandait même si ce n'était pas un piège, mais personne ne pouvait savoir comment était le patronus d'Hermione, seuls ses amis et Remus (qui en avait été informé lors d'une discussion avec Harry) le savaient. Il était donc sûr et certain que le message venait d'elle. Presque toutes les attaques étaient désormais prévues grâce à l'aide d'Hermione et bien que l'ordre ne puisse pas lui répondre, le fait que les Mangemorts parlaient souvent de la suspicion d'un espion parmi eux à cause de leurs ennemis qui contraient leurs plans si souvent lui indiquait que ses messages arrivaient à bon port. Ils étaient loin de se douter que les informations venaient de presque chacun des sbires de Voldemort ! Rien qu'à cette idée Hermione riait dans sa cellule.

Plus le temps passait, plus Hermione se disait que ne pouvant pas la faire parler ils finiraient par se débarrasser d'elle. Elle devait s'échapper d'ici peu … Etant plongée dans ses pensées elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir : qui n'avait pas assez peur d'elle pour entrer ? Ce n'était pas Voldemort tout de même !? C'est quand elle vit des cheveux noirs et un visage bien connu qu'elle comprit que c'était Rogue, envoyé par son Maître qui était venu voir la jeune femme. Il lui expliqua qu'elle devait utiliser la Legimensie sur lui afin de lui faire confiance, il savait qu'elle en était capable après avoir appris auprès de son ancien professeur de Métamorphose son dernier exploit en date à savoir le patronus. Elle fut d'abord surprise par une telle marque d'affection de la part de Rogue. Jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il la pensait capable de quoi que ce soit, d'abord hésitante elle mit chaque main sur un côté de son visage et se concentra. Le fait qu'il lui ait ouvert son esprit l'aida grandement à y pénétrer. Elle y vit alors que jamais Rogue n'avait changé de camp, il avait toujours été fidèle à Dumbledor même quand ce dernier lui avait demandé de le tuer de ses propres mains. Elle comprit qu'elle pouvait avoir une entière confiance en l'homme qui était présent devant elle et par réflexe se blottit contre lui. Sans qu'elle s'y attend elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et la tête de son ancien professeur contre elle, aucun d'eux ne bougeaient, ils profitaient de ce moment de partage et de pure confiance. Se détachant un peu de ses bras elle lui expliqua alors qu'elle comptait s'évader d'ici peu et aurait besoin de son aide pour prédire les rondes des gardiens. Il ne peut qu'accepter, heureux que la femme à laquelle il tenait temps n'éprouve à présent plus une seule once de haine envers lui.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Pour Fandesnape, je suis désolé mais ton Imperium ne marchera pas et toc ! J'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous plaira, une petit review fait toujours plaisir et donne envie de continuer d'écrire !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une évasion honteuse

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la proprité de JK Rowling_

Merci à fandeSnape (j'adore ton petit pavé) et Manon pour leurs revews ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à tous les anonymes qui prennent le temps de lire !

Merci de tout coeur à Harley : ma correctrice !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Une évasion honteuse**

Rogue venait à présent souvent la voir, sous sa forme de patronus bien sur afin qu'ils ne soient pas découverts et elle lui répondait de la même manière, cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les deux entretenaient des discussions à distance. Comme promit il lui transmit tout ce qu'il put apprendre sur les horaires de gardes et elle s'arrangeait pour donner des informations à l'ordre pendant les heures où Rogue était visible par d'autres Mangemort, permettant alors de le disculper auprès de Lord Voldemort. Elle cherchait alors, avec son ancien professeur, un moyen de s'échapper. Lui avait une idée mais il savait que cela n'allait pas plaire à la jeune sorcière : elle allait devoir séduire les gardes où tout du moins un garde de façon spécifique. Etant d'abord outrée par la proposition de Rogue, Hermione n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'admettre que c'était la seule solution pour arriver à sortir de sa prison qui finirait par être son tombeau. Elle tenta d'apprendre un maximum sur l'homme qu'elle devrait séduire, il s'agissait apparemment d'un rafleur mit au poste de garde pendant la pause des Mangemorts. Rogue avait appris que ce dernier avait un penchant pour les jeunes femmes entreprenantes, avec quelques tendances violentes, brunes et avec ce que les rafleurs appelaient un « sang impur » et qu'actuellement il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'assouvir ses envies. Hermione avait donc une chance de pouvoir le tenter mais devrait faire ressortir tous ses atouts ce qui n'était pas aux goûts de Rogue qui répugnait à la savoir dans ce genre de posture. Il décida d'aborder un peu le sujet lors d'une de ses visites en face à face.

\- _Miss Granger, il vous faudra penser à … Hum … Mettre en avant vos formes …_ Avait-il dit avec une voix hésitante. Hermione cru même voir une pointe de rouge sur ses joues

- _Oh ne vous en faites pas Sev… Professeur ! Je sais exactement quoi faire avec ce genre d'homme, je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air mais je me débrouillerais._

Il n'arriva pas à se retenir de sourire en entendant le début de son prénom dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Retournant alors à Poudlard, il avait encore en travers de la gorge le fait de devoir la laisser mettre ce plan à bien toute seule pour se sauver. Mais il fallait absolument que lui soit hors de tous soupçons alors il ne pouvait en aucun cas l'aider malgré son envie. Il fit part alors à Minerva de l'évasion prochaine de leur ancienne élève sans pour autant dire comment cela était prévu, ne voulant pas gêner Hermione si elle ne souhaitait pas le révéler. Il était prévu qu'après avoir enfermé le garde à sa place dans sa cellule, elle aille prendre un chandelier proche de la salle de torture que Severus aurait au préalable transformé en Portoloin. Tout était déjà prêt et cela devait s'organiser dans trois jours, le Portoloin menant à la Cabane Hurlante. Severus comptait sur Minerva pour aller chercher la jeune femme pendant qu'elle serait officiellement en sortie à Pré-au-lard. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer une chose : que tout se passe bien. Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela ne soit pas le cas selon Minerva mais l'ex-professeur de potions lui savait que tout reposait sur la capacité d'Hermione à jouer les séductrices et ça il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en avait été témoin à son grand désarroi. Le premier jour passa, puis le second, et enfin arriva le jour J. Hermione savait ce qu'elle avait à faire même si elle devrait prendre son courage à deux mains afin de jouer le jeu et enfin sortir de ce trou à rats. L'heure arriva et le rafleur passa devant sa cellule, elle s'approcha alors de la porte :

\- _Pssst, pssst, dites-moi mon cher, je me sens bien seule dans ma cellule vous savez_

Il regarda autour de lui, il n'en revenait pas que c'était à lui qu'on parlait. Il approcha de la cellule d'où provenait la voix, sublime au passage, de la femme qui venait de lui parler. On l'avait prévenu que celle derrière ses barreaux avait sérieusement mutilé le dernier homme qui s'en était approchée à des fins plutôt intimes. Passant la tête au niveau de l'ouverture de la porte il put voir que ladite femme était plutôt jolie, pour une prisonnière à long terme. Hermione prit les barreaux dans les mains approchant son visage près de son joaillier.

\- _Oui oui oui, c'est bien à vous que je parle, il me faut un peu de compagnie ! Je sais que je n'ai plus très longtemps à vivre, je suis prisonnière pas folle ! J'aimerais bien profiter du peu de temps qu'il me reste_

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas de son culot, jamais elle n'aurait osé faire ce genre de chose ! Surtout elle, celle qui n'avait jamais su reconnaître ses sentiments sur un de ses meilleurs amis. Il fallait que ce soit à elle de devenir une séductrice « Quelle chanceuse je suis tiens » se dit-elle. Collant son visage d'une façon assez suggestive au niveau des barreaux de sa cellule, elle fit un immense sourire à l'homme en face d'elle qui semblait aussi étonné qu'elle sur ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- _Allez, venez me rejoindre ! J'ai envie d'un homme, un vrai, un qui n'aura pas besoin de me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit et qui me laissera vaquer à toutes mes envies, même les plus sadiques. Réalisez mon dernier souhait pitié !_

Il n'en fallait pas plus au gardien pour avoir déjà envie de la jeune femme. Il se dit alors qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à une mourante, il avait tout de même un petit cœur, après tout personne n'en saurait rien et lui aurait alors un beau moment en prévision. Il ouvrit alors la porte et s'approcha d'Hermione qui gardait encore son regard aguicheur, il lui fallait de la concentration pour lancer son sortilège. Elle l'attira alors contre elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, retenant un énorme sentiment de dégoût et joua le tout pour le tout en le plaquant contre le mur et passant ses mains sur son corps. Elle le laissa la toucher bien plus qu'elle ne pensait devoir le faire et lui murmura à l'oreille avec toute la concentration du monde un mot : Impero ! Elle sentit une lueur sortir de son corps pour pénétrer dans celui du sorcier qui à présent était totalement sous son contrôle. Elle lui ordonna alors de se mettre dans un coin de la cellule et de ne plus bouger.

Rogue lui avait précisé que ce rafleur n'avait plus de baguette et que c'était une des raisons de son changement de rôle, elle devait donc avoir confiance en ses pouvoirs et en sa puissance. Elle s'aventura alors dans les couloirs ouvrant quelques cellules sachant que cela occuperait les Mangemorts : « Alohomora » murmura-t-elle devant les portes. Elle courut, sachant que sa vie en dépendait vers le lieu du chandelier, elle en prit plusieurs avant de trouver le bon qui l'emmena comme prévu à la Cabane Hurlante. Elle s'effondra alors sur le sol, fatiguée et soulagée d'être enfin libre, entendant du bruit elle releva la tête sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait plus la force de se battre, le sortilège impardonnable lui ayant pris pas mal de force. Mais la silhouette qui se dessina était celle de Mac Gonagall qui la saisit dans ses bras, l'entourant avec une couverture avant qu'Hermione ne perde connaissance contre son professeur. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux, elle avait mal partout … Avait-elle réussi à s'échapper ou avait-elle halluciné ses retrouvailles avec le Mac Gonagall ? Elle s'assit alors doucement, elle était sur un matelas et donc impossible qu'elle soit encore en prison. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits elle reconnut Remus sur une chaise à côté qui l'observait se réveiller.

\- _Bon retour parmi nous Hermione ! Vous pouvez être fière de ce que vous avez accompli : par votre évasion mais aussi par vos talents d'espionne !_

\- _Merci professeur, pouvez-vous me dire combien de temps j'ai été enfermée là-bas ? Je sais que cela se compte en mois mais j'ai fini par arrêter de compter._ Répondit calmement Hermione qui tentait encore de reprendre ses esprits

\- _Quatre mois, même si je me doute que cela vous a paru plus long ! Par contre, appelez-moi Remus, je ne suis plus votre professeur. Je dois ajouter que quelqu'un aimerai vous voir, quelqu'un qui jusqu'à hier encore j'aurai pris pour un traître !_

Il eut à peine le temps de finir ses mots que Rogue entra dans la pièce avec un regard à la fois inquiet et heureux sur la jeune fille. Elle se leva et utilisa le peu de force qu'elle avait récupéré pour foncer sur lui et s'installer dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Fandesnape tu es contente ? Sinon, comment pensez vous que cela va se poursuivre hein ?


	8. Chapitre 8 : Remise en forme

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la proprité de JK Rowling_

Merci à fandeSnape, Nekozuni et Manon pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à tous les anonymes qui prennent le temps de lire !

Merci de tout coeur à Emma et Harley : mes correctrices !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Remise en forme**

Il fut surpris de la réaction de la jeune femme mais ne put s'empêcher d'en être heureux, en passant ses bras autour d'elle il se sentait complet, même si pour le moment ce n'était que purement spirituel. Elle pleura contre lui tant de larmes qu'elle avait retenues, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il fallait que ce soit à cet instant et auprès de son ancien professeur, qu'il fallait qu'elle craque. Sentant une main lui caresser les cheveux avec tendresse, Hermione finit alors par se calmer et fut raccompagnée dans son lit par Rogue. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre les deux et pourtant il y avait tellement d'informations à comprendre que Remus qui avait assisté à toute la scène en était encore choqué. Il était loin de se douter qu'un tel lien s'était formé entre les deux, bien sûr il était au courant que l'alliance qui s'était créée et il avait aussi vu l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Severus quand il avait vu Hermione avec un teint si pâle dans son lit. Mais tout de même, à quel moment étaient-ils passés d'une relation élève / professeur à celle d'amis proches, voire même bien proches ? Il s'éclipsa discrètement de la pièce pour leur laisser un peu seul mais la tête qu'il avait interloqua bien du monde.

\- _Eh bien Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, on dirait que tu as vu Kreatur ériger un autel à un moldu !_ s'exclama Molly qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur depuis le retour d'Hermione

\- _Disons que je viens de voir Hermione se jeter au sens propre dans les bras de Rogue qui, lui, avait l'air heureux de ça, j'ai même cru le voir sourire un instant !_

Tous le regardèrent avec le même regard qui, quelques minutes auparavant, les avait surpris chez le Loup Garou. Tous se mirent à faire des hypothèses des plus farfelus sur la jeune femme et l'espion : une liaison pendant la scolarité, un syndrome de Stockholm pendant qu'elle était à Azkaban, tout y passait. La bonne humeur et les rires sur la situation étaient telle qu'ils en oubliaient presque qu'ils avaient failli tuer Rogue quand ce dernier était venu les voir, heureusement il avait eu le temps de leur montrer ses souvenirs afin de prouver sa loyauté sans failles. Personne n'avait alors entendu que le Maître des Potions se tenait dans le coin de la salle à écouter leurs hypothèses plus absurdes que dégradantes pour Hermione comme pour lui.

\- _Croyez-vous vraiment que Miss Granger soit du genre à sortir avec un de ses professeurs pendant sa scolarité ? Où bien qu'elle ait l'endurance mentale pour tenir aux tortures mais qu'elle finirait avec un tel syndrome ? Pour vous répondre : il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre elle et moi. Je ne suis qu'un visage familier qui l'a aidé dans un moment de détresse._

Ils se regardèrent un à un, comprenant les bêtises qu'ils avaient formulées ils restèrent tout de même à rire de bon cœur. Toutefois Remus, lui qui avait assisté à la scène de retrouvaille de ses propres yeux, savait qu'il y avait bien plus que cela soit du côté de la jeune femme que du côté de son ancien compère d'école. Il ne dit rien, ce soir-là en tout cas, les esprits devaient déjà tous se remettre des derniers événements. Les jours s'écoulaient et Hermione allait de mieux en mieux, voir des visages familiers tous les jours, faire moins de cauchemars et ne plus être torturées aidaient grandement dans cette amélioration. La seule chose qui attristait la jeune femme était de ne pas avoir revu Rogue depuis son premier réveil, il devait donner le change auprès de Voldemort, mais elle ne pouvait renier le fait qu'elle ressentait un manque de sa présence et des rares sourires dont seule elle avait le secret.

Ses cauchemars avaient peu à peu laissé place à des rêves aux contenus très différents impliquant son ancien professeur et elle évidemment. Partant d'une situation anodine, l'ambiance changeait très rapidement et Hermione perdait vite pied entre les bras de Rogue. Prenant le visage de cette dernière dans ses mains il passait son pouce sur ses lèvres, approchant dangereusement son visage du sien, elle ne pouvait bouger et de toute façon elle ne le voulait pas, elle savait où était sa place. Il prenait alors possession de ses lèvres, innocentes et pourtant séductrices, passant sa main dans ses cheveux avant de les tirer légèrement en arrière laissant libre accès au cou de la Gryffondor. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et pourtant il trouva le moyen d'accélérer quand la peau d'Hermione sentit la main de Severus remonter sous son haut, passant sa main glaciale sur sa poitrine qu'il effleurait de la pointe de ses doigts. Elle se mordait la lèvre d'envie, l'envie de lui, une chose aussi simple et primaire, un sentiment que la jeune femme n'avait jamais éprouvé. Il s'était alors reculé quelques secondes pour observer les joues rouges de la Lionne avant de s'approcher brusquement d'elle et de la porter pour l'asseoir sur son bureau.

C'était généralement là qu'Hermione se réveillait à son grand désarroi, totalement en sueur et brûlante d'envie dans son lit. Elle savait bien que ce genre de scène ne se produirait jamais ! Sans parler de la différence d'âge qui était sans importance, il y avait le simple fait que jamais elle n'oserait lui avouer quoi que ce soit, de peur de briser le récent lien qu'elle avait créé avec cet homme. Elle se résolue donc à ne penser à lui qu'en rêve et de se concentrer sur les prochains événements de Poudlard, en effet l'ordre venait d'apprendre qu'Harry, Ron et Luna allaient dès le lendemain arriver aux alentours de Poudlard et c'est ce moment précis que l'ordre avait décidé de rentrer en action, reprendre leur école et commencer l'affrontement. Elle se sentait prête à se battre, prête à tuer s'il le fallait pour protéger ce qui se rapprochait le plus de sa famille. Une pointe d'inquiétude perdurait quand même dans son esprit : à quel moment Rogue allait-il reprendre sa place à leurs côtés ? Allaient-ils devoir feindre un combat avec lui ? Elle s'en donna une migraine et un mal d'estomac rien que d'y penser.

\- _Vous savez Miss Granger, un peu de repos avant demain vous seraient plus que bénéfique je pense, surtout au vue de votre vécu !_ Susurra une voix grave juste derrière la Gryffondor ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter

- _Oh c'est vous Professeur, vous m'auriez presque fait peur, mais c'est votre spécialité après tout ! Enfin bon, je suis ravie de vous revoir ici avant que tout ne commence ou même de se termine …_ Elle avait fini sa phrase comme un murmure

\- _Vous n'envisagez tout de même pas une sombre éventualité pour demain ? Sans un peu d'optimisme nous sommes perdus ! Je pensais qu'une Miss Je-Sais-Tout dans votre genre connaissait le pouvoir de l'esprit._ Rogue avait presque ricané au visage de la jeune femme

\- _Bien évidemment que je les connais, sinon je n'aurais jamais réussi à faire un seul sortilège sans ma baguette pour qui me prenez-vous ? Et puis cessez de me donner ce surnom : il m'horripile !_

\- _Je vois que la Lionne montre les crocs, je trouverais presque cela … Charmant ! Enfin si cela n'était pas gâché par des traits de caractères trop juvéniles j'oserais dire._

Elle était furieuse, comment osait-il se moquer d'elle ouvertement, elle qui pensait qu'il était devenu un homme bon. Oh mais attendez, il venait de lui faire un compliment, il la trouvait charmante ! Mais non c'était encore ironique, elle en était persuadée. Elle osa tout de même soutenir le regard du sorcier qui lui faisait face, elle n'y voyait aucune once de méchanceté, juste un certain amusement. « Calme toi Hermione, après tu vas faire quelque chose que tu vas amèrement regretter » se dit Hermione pour elle-même. Elle ne sut alors pas comment cela s'était produit, la seconde d'après elle avait attiré Rogue par son col pour lui arracher un baiser. S'attendant à une réprimande et à se faire jeter elle se prépara mentalement, mais au lieu de cela son ancien professeur lui rendit son baiser avec une tendresse dont lui-même ne se serait jamais cru capable. Malheureusement une chose les arrêta : il était convoqué par son « Maître » et devait partir. Il la regarda, elle avait compris qu'il devait y aller « toujours aussi maligne, elle m'étonnera toujours » pensa-t-il.

\- _A demain Miss Gr… Hermione._

\- _A demain Severus …_

Il disparut dans un écran de fumée, Hermione resta sans bouger plusieurs minutes passant sa main sur ses lèvres et espérant de tout cœur que se baiser ne serait pas le dernier.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Je sais je suis vache de finir le chapitre comme ça !


	9. Chapitre 9 : L'affrontement

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la proprité de JK Rowling_

Merci à fandeSnape, Nekozuni, Athina et Manon pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à tous les anonymes qui prennent le temps de lire !

Merci de tout coeur à Emma et Harley : mes correctrices !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : L'affrontement**

Tout le monde était près, le combat allait bientôt commencer et quel que soit son issue la guerre prendrait fin aujourd'hui. Hermione était anxieuse, certes de se retrouver face à ses anciens bourreaux, mais également de revoir Ron. Elle savait pertinemment que le jeune homme avait des sentiments pour elle, et à une époque c'était réciproque mais aujourd'hui plus aucune ambiguïté n'était présente, son cœur ne battait que pour une seule personne. Elle se plaça aux côtés des membres de l'Ordre et attendit le signal pour entrer dans la Grande Salle, Molly lui accorda un sourire maternel qui lui réchauffa le cœur et lui donna un peu plus de courage et ça elle en avait bien besoin. Elle avait réussi à reprendre des forces et malgré le fait que son corps n'avait pas encore cicatrisé de partout elle tenait à prendre part au combat, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait abandonner ses amis. La voix de Harry se fit entendre à travers la porte et l'Ordre déboula dans la Grande Salle au regard de tous les élèves des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Bien entendu beaucoup sourirent en voyant leur camarade, l'attention fut alors détournée sur un bref combat entre Mac Gonagall et Rogue qui donnèrent magnifiquement le change devant tous. Hermione eut du mal à se retenir de foncer dans les bras de son ancien professeur, mais la couverture de ce dernier devait rester intacte coûte que coûte.

C'est à ce moment, une fois la joie de la reconquête de Poudlard achevée que les deux jeunes hommes remarquèrent leur amie à l'autre bout de la salle, celle-ci leur accorda un immense sourire avant de foncer dans leurs bras. Chacun y alla de sa petite larme et des « désolés » mêlèrent les voix de Ron et Harry. Ils n'osèrent pas lui demander ce qu'elle avait vécu, pas maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment. Ils expliquèrent alors à Hermione qu'ils n'avaient plus l'épée de Gryffondor mais que pendant qu'Harry chercherait le Diadème, Ron et Luna allaient chercher des crocs de basilic imbibés de venin. Elle était ravie de voir que ses amis avaient réussi leur mission, de son côté Hermione leur expliqua brièvement qu'elle arrivait de mieux en mieux à utiliser sa magie sans baguette bien qu'elle ait retrouvé cette dernière. Harry prit alors le temps de discuter un peu avec la directrice de Gryffondor et d'autres membres de l'Ordre, Ron en profita pour discuter, un peu en retrait, avec Hermione.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu nous as manqué Mione, ce n'était pas pareil sans toi … Il ne s'est pas passé une seule seconde sans qu'Harry et moi ne pensions à toi.

\- Je sais Ron, je vous connais ! Mais vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour me sauver de toute manière et il fallait continuer la chasse aux Horcruxes ! Jamais je ne vous en voudrais pour ce qui m'est arrivée. La jeune fille accentua ses derniers mots par une caresse sur la joue de Ron, un geste amical et fraternel.

\- Mione, je voulais te parler aussi de quelque chose avant que tu ne l'apprennes ailleurs, il reprit alors son souffle, j'ai passé énormément de temps avec Luna et cela m'a fait relativiser mes sentiments, je me suis rendu compte que je ne te voyais que comme une amie, une sœur et je tenais à te le dire en face avant de n'entreprendre quoi que ce soit avec Luna.

\- Oh Ron ! Hermione le prit alors dans ses bras. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit, je suis contente pour toi et Luna, moi aussi j'ai eu le temps de penser à toi et moi et j'en suis venue à la même conclusion ! Par contre pour Loufo… Euh Luna, n'attends pas six ans pour lui dire ce que tu ressens.

Cela les fient rire tous les deux de bons cœurs, chacun étant libéré d'un fardeau qui leur pesait, ils pouvaient profiter de leur belle amitié avec joie. Ron et Luna se mirent alors en route pour la Chambre des Secrets et Harry à la recherche de la Dame Grise pour en savoir plus sur le Diadème. Laissant ses amis à leur plan, Hermione rejoignit les membres de l'ordre pour former le bouclier autour du château. Bientôt on entendit crier Voldemort, la sorcière savait que cela signifiait que le Diadème avait été détruit. « Plus que ce foutu serpent » se disait-elle. Elle retrouva alors ses amis et allèrent tous à la Cabane Hurlante, là ils s'y cachèrent en voyant Rogue et Voldemort discuter. Hermione réprima un cri quand elle vue Nagini se jeter sur l'homme qu'elle aimait directement à sa gorge. Une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres parti, les quatre compères entrèrent et Hermione fonça sur Rogue à la surprise générale et commença à entamer des soins tant bien que mal. Il caressa la joue de la jeune femme dont les larmes avaient recouvert le visage, il s'en voulait d'avoir cédé, si seulement il l'avait repoussé, peut-être qu'elle souffrirait moins en cet instant. Il regarda alors Harry dont les yeux lui rappelaient tant une femme qu'il avait autrefois aimée, il lui donna une larme contenant tous les souvenirs qu'il avait quelques temps avant partagés avec Hermione. La sorcière ordonna à Harry, Ron et Luna de continuer, elle par contre allait rester ici elle devait tenter l'impossible pour le sauver. Ils voulurent la questionner : pourquoi voulait-elle autant sauver un traître après tout ? Quel était l'intérêt ? Elle les fusilla du regard et leur fit comprendre qu'ils devaient continuer et qu'Harry trouverait une Pensine dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledor.

Ils laissèrent donc Hermione avec Rogue, toujours choqués de la voir aussi émotive. Elle savait ce qu'elle pouvait ou non faire pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Partager son sang comme l'aurait fait de simple moldu dans le cas d'une hémorragie était impensable, la magie du sang étant de la magie noire rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de cela. Elle prit alors un bézoard et lui fit avaler tant bien que mal, elle devait après tout stopper les effets du venin sinon ses soins ne serviraient à rien. Elle prit son sac rempli de diverses potions et lui en donna avec précaution tentant, malgré son esprit embrouillé, de ne pas les mélanger d'une façon qui pourra empirer les choses. Pendant ses soins elle entendit des cris, des combats et une voix froides hurler : « Harry Potter est mort ! ». Elle connaissait Harry et se doutait que cela ne pouvait être aussi simple, les combats reprirent en fond sonore avant qu'un calme ne s'installe, elle ne savait pas qui avait gagné mais peu lui importait. Celui pour qui elle avait encore envie de vivre malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu était en train de mourir entre ses mains.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, il était pâle comme la mort et elle avait son sang qui recouvrait ses vêtements. Plus aucunes potions de son sac ne pouvaient améliorer les choses et elle le savait pourtant il lui était impossible d'abandonner, elle se l'interdisait catégoriquement. Pourtant elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle prit alors la tête de Severus et la colla contre elle en déversant toutes les larmes que son corps était capable de produire. Une grande quantité de ces petites gouttes salées quittèrent son visage pour venir se loger sur la plaie de l'ancien Professeur des potions. Sans que la jeune sorcière s'en rende compte elle utilisait sa magie et tous les soins dont elle était capable au vu de sa puissance se concentraient à présent dans ses larmes. Petit à petit la plaie se referma et cicatrisa presque complètement ayant également pour effet de régénérer quelque peu le corps du sorcier, il reprit alors une respiration régulière, lente mais quand même. Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina, elle ne comprenait elle-même pas encore elle avait fait mais qui s'en soucie réellement ? Elle le garda contre elle, ne voulant plus le sentir loin de son cœur et envoya son Patronus chercher de l'aide en espérant de tout cœur qu'elle n'avait pas soigné Severus pour qu'au final la guerre n'ait pas fini en leur avantage et qu'ils se fassent tuer par des Mangemorts …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bravo pour ne pas avoir crié Fandesnape et merci pour les noiseaux comme tu dis ! J'adore toutes les reviews alors hésitez pas à en mettre !


	10. Chapitre 10 : Convalescence et

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la proprité de JK Rowling_

Merci à MaryJanee, Nekozuni et Manon pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à tous les anonymes qui prennent le temps de lire !

Merci de tout coeur à Harley : ma correctrice !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Convalescence et Réhabilitation**

La guerre était finie, la Lumière avait triomphé et chacun s'était montré sous son meilleur jour. Neville lui-même avait fait preuve d'un courage sans précédent, malheureusement il y avait bien des morts à enterrer et dont il fallait faire le deuil. Remus et Tonks laissaient derrière eux un orphelin qui serait élevé par sa grand-mère, Fred laissait une famille dévastée par la perte d'un frère, fils mais aussi ami. Des élèves de Poudlard avaient également été tués pendant le combat comme Lavande qui s'était retrouvée seule face à un Loup-Garou déchainé qui ne lui avait pas laissé une chance de survie. Chez les professeurs, le deuil était également présent, en effet Madame Bibine était morte en héroïne en sauvant Cho d'un sortilège de mort jeté par un Mangemort. La reconstruction du château serait longue mais la reconstruction intérieure de chaque personne le serait aussi. L'hôpital Sainte Mangouste était surchargé et des volontaires avaient été appelés pour l'occasion. Hermione, bien entendue, fut dans les premières à arriver en renfort, en plus de se rendre utile elle pourrait avoir constamment des nouvelles de Severus toujours hospitalisé et qui malgré la cicatrisation n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance depuis les soins prodigués par la sorcière.

Les jours passèrent et seuls les patients qui devaient subir des soins médicaux journaliers étaient gardés, pour libérer des places tous les autres furent renvoyés dans leurs foyers. Hermione ayant de moins en moins de travail passait de longues heures au chevet de Severus, s'endormant avec la main du sorcier dans la sienne. Elle trouvait cela si injuste que des Mangemorts s'en soient sorti sans une seule égratignure et que lui qui était un héros aujourd'hui ne puisse même pas profiter de la vie. Elle s'endormit une fois de plus auprès de lui quand une chose la réveilla : la main de Severus serrait la sienne, de façon légère mais c'était la première fois qu'il réagissait d'une quelconque façon. Hermione le fixa pendant de très longues minutes avant de voir les yeux du sorcier s'ouvrir doucement, elle appela alors les médicomages qui le prirent en main et la firent sortir. Elle n'était pas sa femme ou de la famille, elle n'avait pas le droit de rester, elle le savait et pourtant elle grogna quand on lui demanda de quitter la pièce. Peu de temps après ils sortirent et la laissèrent reprendre sa place, il était encore faible mais son état n'irait quand s'améliorant avec un soutien quotidien de l'entourage.

\- _Her … Mione … Her … Mione …_

La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre au point qu'il aurait presque pu sortir de sa poitrine, elle s'approcha du sorcier et lui passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de caresser doucement sa joue.

\- _Tout va bien Severus, tu peux te reposer ne t'en fais pas nous avons gagné. Harry est toujours en vie, tu es un héros ! Dors maintenant, tu as besoin de repos et je te promets que je reste avec toi._

Il voulait répliquer de son ton habituellement cynique qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'une élève reste auprès de lui mais son baiser avec cette dernière lui revint à l'esprit : elle n'était pas là juste par pitié ! Il n'avait pas assez de force pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et se contenta d'arborer un sourire et de serrer la main de la femme qui le rendait heureux en cet instant. Il s'endormit se sentant enfin soulagé : il avait pu protéger Harry pour la mémoire de Lily et n'avait plus besoin de cacher les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, il pouvait enfin être lui-même.

A l'annonce du réveil de Rogue, beaucoup voulurent lui parler : des professeurs, Harry et bien sûr des journalistes comme cette ignoble Rita Skeeter. Tous, sauf les journalistes purent rentrer, Hermione restait auprès de Severus qui tenait à garder la jeune femme avec lui mais elle s'éclipsa brièvement quand ce fut Harry qui rentra dans la chambre, elle savait que les deux hommes avaient besoin de parler et que Severus se sentirait moins gêné d'évoquer Lily sans elle dans la pièce. Elle rencontra dans les couloirs Ginny, Ron et Luna ; ces deux derniers étant visiblement en couple. Hermione était ravie qu'il ait écouté son conseil et ait avoué à la Serdaigle ses sentiments, entre le côté décalé de Luna et celui tête en l'air de Ron, les deux ne s'accordaient pas si mal après tout. Une fois Harry sorti, elle remarqua que ce dernier avait les yeux rouges, il avait dû craquer devant son ancien professeur et après tout c'était compréhensible, la sorcière reprit alors sa place auprès de Severus. Au fil des jours les journaux affichaient les morts, mais aussi les héros dont la jeune femme et son compagnon faisaient partis, le Ministère avait également changé et était redevenu stable. Mac Gonagall, à présent Directrice à plein temps fut heureuse d'apprendre que Rogue allait bientôt sortir de l'hôpital et serait apte à reprendre ses postes en tant que Directeur de Serpentard et Professeur de Potions l'année prochaine. Toutefois il serait difficile pour l'ancienne Directrice de Gryffondor de trouver un Professeur de Métamorphose (elle ne pouvant plus du tout garder ce poste en parallèle), un Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ainsi qu'un professeur de Vol qui serait l'arbitre des Matchs de Quidditch.

\- _Pourquoi ne proposez-vous pas les postes au Trio d'Or Minerva ? Même s'ils n'ont pas passé leur Aspic et n'ont pas le diplôme de professeur je ne vois personne d'autre qui serait de suite respecté par les élèves, qui ait l'expérience et les connaissances requises !_

Hermione et Mac Gonagall étaient restées bouche-bée en entendant les propos de Rogue. Jamais aucune des deux ne l'avait entendu prononcer des propos si élogieux à l'égard d'un quelconque élève et encore moins quand il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, sans parler de Ron Weasley ! Pourtant l'idée plu à la Directrice, le Ministère ne serait pas contre car faire revivre Poudlard serait une preuve de la stabilité retrouvée. Hermione quant à elle était restée muette, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser de tout cela, il y a encore quelques temps elle était enfermée dans une cellule, avait été obligée de séduire un garde pour sortir et là on lui annonçait que dans quelques mois elle pourrait se retrouver enseignante dans son ancienne école. La jeune femme n'accepta qu'à une seule et unique condition : qu'on lui fasse passer ses Aspics afin qu'elle ait tout de même son diplôme. Elle avait déjà tous les cours en tête même si elle n'avait pas effectué sa 7ème année et était capable de réussir. La Directrice lui accorda avec joie ce qu'elle demanda, c'est ainsi que les trois postes manquants seraient occupés l'année prochaine : Harry serait Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Ron serait à l'enseignement de Vol, du Quidditch et arbitre des matchs, quant à Hermione elle serait Professeur de Métamorphose et prendrait, comme ses prédécesseurs à cette matière, la direction de la maison Gryffondor. Les mots de Mac Gonagall étaient clairs, il n'y avait pas mieux que la jeune sorcière pour représenter le Courage (au vu ce qu'elle avait enduré), la Force d'esprit (avec le développement de sa magie sans baguette) et la Tolérance envers ses prochains élèves de Serpentards.

Les joues rouges comme le feu, Hermione vola un baiser à Severus qui était fier de la jeune femme. Ce soir-là le sorcier fut autorisé à sortir et donc à rentrer dans sa demeure à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Bien qu'inquiet d'emmener Hermione chez lui il l'autorisa à l'accompagner, l'avantage de sa maison était que peu connaissait son emplacement et elle était protégée par plusieurs sortilèges empêchant d'éventuels intrus. La demeure était sombre, lugubre même mais elle était à l'image de son propriétaire il y a encore peu. Hermione aida Severus encore faible à s'installer, les lieux étaient toutefois propres, Winky (l'elfe des lieux confié au Sorcier) avait bien fait du bon travail. La sorcière proposa à son compagnon de lui préparer un repas qui ne pourrait-être que meilleur que ce qui lui était servi en hôpital, il acquiesça en riant.

- _Dis-moi Hermione, y a-t'il un seul domaine où tu n'es pas douée ?_

\- _Eh bien je vais te surprendre, oui je suis très peu à l'aise sur un balai ou même sur n'importe quelle créature volante d'ailleurs !_

- _Il est après tout logique que tu ais du mal, tu auras beau lire ce que tu veux sur le sujet, aimer voler on l'a dans le sang ou non_

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il s'était rapproché d'elle pendant que cette dernière commençait à cuisiner. Il resta son torse contre son dos et l'enlaça doucement, elle reposa sa tête contre lui en profitant d'un moment qu'elle aura cru digne d'un de ses rêves. Il poussa doucement les cheveux de son cou le caressant de ses doigts délicatement. Il laissa alors un baiser à cet endroit si sensible chez la jeune femme qui la fit frissonner, elle n'en revenait pas de ce qui en train de se passer. De son côté, pour la première fois de sa vie il laissait aller ses envies, sans masque froid, sans fausse pudeur, sans retenue, il la voulait ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Il laissa alors ses mains parcourir les courbes de la jeune femme sachant pertinemment ce que ces actes allaient entraîner …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Oui je sais cette fin est sadique mais vous m'aimez quand même j'en suis sur ! Pour te répondre Manon j'ai faillis mais même moi j'admet ça m'aurais frustré que ça ce passe comme ça ! Nekozuni, oui lui au moins c'est bon on en parle plus ! Et MaryJanee je te rassure j'ai prévue plus que 10 chapitres et pourquoi pas une suite ...


	11. Chapitre 11 : Une vie commune

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à MaryJanee, FandeSnape, Drennae, Nekozuni et Manon pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à tous les anonymes qui prennent le temps de lire !

Éternel merci à Harley : ma correctrice !

 _ **Lemon dans ce chapitre !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Une vie commune**

Severus était collé au corps de la jeune femme et pouvait sentir le rythme cardiaque de cette dernière augmenter au fil des sensations qui étaient transmises par ses mains qui passaient sur les courbes de cette dernière. Restant dans cette position il retira doucement le haut d'Hermione puis son soutien-gorge, il allait lentement, assez pour laisser plusieurs occasions à la sorcière de le stopper mais elle se languissait sous ses gestes. Il plaça une main sur chacun de ses seins, les malaxant doucement avant de prendre les pointes de ses tétons entre son pouce et son index pour les pincer, ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un gémissement à Hermione. Elle bascula la tête en arrière et laissa son cou libre aux fougueux baisers de son ancien professeur qui profitait de sa poitrine, une vague de chaleur l'envahit alors, jamais elle ne s'était laissée aller avec un homme et la seule expérience sexuelle qu'elle avait eue n'était pas un bon souvenir, pour elle en cet instant c'était sa vraie première fois. Son cœur augmenta d'autant plus sa cadence aux mots de Severus :

- _Hermione, je te veux, j'ai envie de toi mais …_

\- _Pas de mais s'il te plait, j'en ai tellement envie aussi …_ Le coupa-t-elle dans un souffle sensuel et érotique.

Il déboutonna alors un, puis deux boutons du jean de la sorcière, abaissa sa fermeture éclair et laissa une de ses mains s'aventurer au niveau de l'intimité de cette dernière. Sa main était glacée mais le contraste entre la chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps et la main curieuse et gourmande de Severus laissait naître des envies chez la jeune femme. Il la caressa en insistant un peu plus sur ce petit morceau de chair en mordant le cou d'Hermione et pinçant un peu plus son sein gauche. Il fit descendre un peu plus sa main et découvrir qu'en effet, sa sorcière avait envie de lui, il humidifia alors ses doigts et revint à l'endroit du plaisir primaire cette dernière en accélérant un peu ses caresses. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration haleter et ses jambes fléchir sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle aussi sentait bien l'effet qu'elle faisait à Severus par son membre durcissant contre le bas de son dos et ses fesses, instinctivement elle frotta ses dernières contre le corps de son partenaire.

\- _Sev, si tu continues je crois que je vais …_

\- _Alors jouis pour moi Hermione, ce n'est que le commencement du plaisir que je peux te donner._

Il intensifia ses doigts sur son clitoris et sans même avoir besoin d'insérer un doigt dans son intimité il put sentir tout le plaisir que ressentait la jeune femme par le long gémissement qu'elle poussa, se reposant contre son corps. Il retira sa main et la retourna, faisant face à son visage et l'embrassa avec passion, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avec ses joues encore rougies par l'orgasme récemment obtenu. Il l'entraîna alors vers la chambre juste à côté et d'une formule informulée retira leurs vêtements les laissant nus l'un en face de l'autre. D'abord gêné d'avoir fait ce sortilège sans avoir attendu l'approbation d'Hermione il ne put s'empêcher de la reluquer, qu'elle était belle dans son naturel, des formes là où il fallait et pas squelettique comme trop de femmes de nos jours. La voir ainsi ne fit qu'augmenter son désir pour elle et cela se voyant de plus en plus et ne put échapper à Hermione qui était flattée, ne sachant pas qu'elle pouvait faire autant d'effets à un homme.

Il l'attira vers le lit mais Hermione était bien décidée à donner du plaisir à son partenaire, autant qu'il lui en avait donné quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle profita qu'il était assis sur le lit pour se mettre à genoux devant lui, cela surprit le sorcier qui ne s'attendait pas à autant d'initiative de la part de la jeune femme mais la laissa faire, curieux de goûter à ses talents. Elle fit passer ses mains sur le sexe érigé de Severus et fit frissonner ce dernier, tout ce qu'Hermione connaissait c'était en écoutant les filles de Poudlard. Elle passa alors sa langue depuis la base jusqu'au bout du membre de son partenaire avant de le prendre en bouche, s'aidant alors de ses mains elle commença des mouvements de va-et-vient tout en continuant à jouer de sa langue. Severus n'en revenait pas, elle était si douée, il émit un grognement en la sentant s'affairer à l'endroit de son plaisir. Il dut la stopper avant que tous ne finisse avant même de commencer.

- _Approches, j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi, de ne faire qu'un avec toi_

- _Sev, prends-moi …_

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Severus pour que son envie grimpe encore d'un cran, il l'attira à lui et se plaça sur elle, sentant sa poitrine contre son torse et leurs intimités se frotter l'une à l'autre d'un. Il plaça sa tête au niveau de la poitrine de la jeune femme qu'il dégusta avec gourmandise passant ses lèvres et sa langue sur les pointes érigées par l'excitation. Elle n'avait plus envie d'attendre, elle le voulait en elle, elle en avait tant rêvé. Se plaçant alors sur lui, prenant une stature dominante et s'assit sur son membre qu'elle fit glisser en elle. Il se mordit la lèvre, elle était si serrée, si sexy, et à lui … Il caressa ses hanches de ses mains et commença à bouger ses hanches avec une légère rotation car c'était elle qui à ce moment précis avait les cartes en main. La jeune femme se pencha alors sur son amant et vint se déhancher sur lui d'une manière sensuelle, une façon d'être qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru venir de son être. Il accompagna son déhanché par des coups de reins qui se firent de plus en plus rapide. Il prit ses fesses dans ses mains, accentuant un peu plus les mouvements et la profondeur de ses coups.

\- _Continues Sev, pitié continues …_

\- _Je te donnerais tout le plaisir qu'il m'est possible de t'accorder ma sorcière_

Il se sentait grandir en elle, mais il voulait plus, il voulait l'entendre crier elle. Qu'elle crie son nom, qu'elle jouisse en oubliant tous ses mauvais souvenirs. Il écarta le postérieur de la sorcière et vint titiller son entrée secrète, cela eut pour effet de créer des contractions encore plus violentes de son intimité, intensifiant les sensations et le plaisir produit. Elle sentait ses pulsations cardiaques retentir dans chacune de ses cellules. Elle scanda le prénom de son amant encore et encore en se contractant, en se cambrant sur le corps de Severus qui n'était pas loin de l'apothéose et se fut dans un cri commun que le couple de sorciers profita d'un orgasme intense et savoureux. Ils se collèrent alors l'un à l'autre et Severus utilisa un « Recurvite », leur évitant de passer à la douche et leur permirent de rester ainsi pendant le reste de la soirée et de la nuit. Il y avait bien longtemps que l'un comme l'autre n'avait pas eu une nuit aussi reposante et régénératrice.

Ce fut un Severus métamorphosé qu'Hermione eut à ses côtés les jours qui suivirent, il était romantique, doux, généreux et souriant. Des adjectifs qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru utiliser à l'égard de son ancien professeur de potions. Bientôt pourtant ils retourneraient ensemble à Poudlard en tant que collègues, elle se demandait s'il allait redevenir celui qu'il avait toujours été avec les élèves ou bien si toute cette histoire aurait également un impact sur sa façon d'être en professeur. Elle prépara avec son aide les cours qu'elle devrait administrer et reçu toutes les notes de Minerva année après année qui lui simplifia grandement le travail. Severus lui était aux petits soins et l'aida dans son organisation en tant que future directrice de maison. Intérieurement il riait, il avait pour compagne la directrice de la maison Gryffondor alors que lui-même dirigeait la maison Serpentard ! Qu'allaient dire leurs collègues en apprenant tout ça ? En fait il s'en fichait, tant qu'il y avait un sourire sur le visage de sa Miss Je-Sais-Tout il irait bien, il s'en étonnait lui-même de penser comme ça. Et se fut à l'étonnement général que Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger arrivèrent à la réunion des professeurs pour la rentrée, ils étaient non seulement côte à côte mais main dans la main …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bon alors pour une première nuit qu'en pensez vous hein ? Une idée de comment se déroulera cette année à Poudlard ?


	12. Chapitre 12 : Une annonce publique

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à MaryJanee, FandeSnape, Harley, Athina et Manon pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à tous les anonymes qui prennent le temps de lire !

Éternel merci à Harley : ma correctrice !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Une annonce publique**

Personne n'osa poser trop de questions au nouveau couple, Minerva avait pourtant un immense sourire à chaque fois qu'elle posait le regard sur eux. Harry et Ron avaient été surpris par la nouvelle mais apprirent à avoir confiance en Hermione et son jugement, ils lui devaient bien ça. Hermione et Severus s'étaient mis d'accord : pas d'effusion de tendresse en public et ce qui se passait dans leur chambre commune à présent ne devait pas influer sur leur journée, tout du moins pas de façon négative en cas de dispute. Bien que décider à garder son côté froid et renfrogné de « chauve-souris » qu'il avait autrefois, il promit à sa compagne sans que cette dernière n'ait eu à demander quoi que ce soit, qu'il serait plus équitable envers les Gryffondors cette année. Elle en rigola en lui répliquant qu'après toute cette année il n'aurait pas à subir la Miss Je-Sais-Tout de service et serait donc forcément plus serein. Pour l'obliger à se taire il lui vola un baisé, brisant de lui-même l'une des règles prévues plus tôt, heureusement l'école était encore vide, la rentrée ne se faisait que dans la soirée.

Des 7èmes aux 2èmes années, tous entrèrent dans la grande salle, tous savaient qu'il y aurait bien des bases à reprendre au vu des cours prodigués l'année précédente. De nombreux 7ème années avaient redoublé également ce qui prévoyaient pas mal de classes surchargées cette année. Tous dévisagèrent leurs prochains professeurs de vol/Quidditch, Défense contre les forces du mal et Métamorphose. Neville arborait un large sourire, tout comme Ginny, ils étaient heureux de la place qui avait été attribué à chacun de leurs amis et savaient que malgré cela ils n'auraient aucun traitement de faveur accordé. Les premières années prirent alors place dans la Grande Salle et furent réparties dans les quatre maisons. La nouvelle Directrice prit alors la parole en montrant qui étaient les nouveaux professeurs présents cette année ainsi que le retour de Severus Rogue aux Potions, tous furent acclamés par les membres des maisons. Minerva en profita pour présenter la nouvelle directrice de la maison Gryffondor : Hermione Granger. Une foule d'applaudissement se fit entendre dans toute la Grande Salle.

\- _Je t'avais dit qu'ils seraient heureux de vous avoir tous les trois en enseignants ici !_ Murmura Severus à Hermione qui s'était naturellement installée à ses côtés.

- _En effet tu avais raison, mais ne prends pas trop la grosse tête mon cher Sev, je vais me faire un plaisir de te contredire le plus souvent possible._

\- _Attention Miss Je-Sais-Tout, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'une heure de retenue en ma compagnie !_

\- _Ne me tentez pas Professeur !_

Ce fut dans un rire et sourire partagés que se continua la suite du repas, bien évidemment cette expression sur le visage de Rogue en avait surpris plus d'un et beaucoup comprirent en un instant ce qui avait poussé leur professeur à changer. Les rôles de préfets et préfets en chefs ayant été distribués, les élèves furent reconduits à leurs salles communes et cela acheva la rentrée pleine d'émotion à Poudlard, mais le plus dur allait arriver : les premiers cours. Les 7èmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard commençant ensemble par potion avec Rogue, et ce fut un professeur plus équitable qu'ils eurent ce jour-là. Pas de point retiré sans raison, pas de favoritisme pour sa maison, une patience hors du commun envers Neville, Rogue lui-même se surprenait mais rien qu'à penser à Hermione son esprit se détendait de lui-même.

Hermione, de son côté, commençait avec les 2èmes années de Serdaigles et elle entreprit de commencer l'année avec le sortilège de « Vera Verto », simple mais qui permet de commencer doucement l'année. Elle fut ravie de voir que malgré son jeune âge les élèves l'écoutaient sans sourciller et à la fin de l'heure presque toute la classe maîtrisait le sortilège. Ce fut les 7èmes années qu'elle redoutait le plus, ils avaient son âge et certains étaient des amis de la jeune femme. Elle croisa le regard de certains Serpentard de sa connaissance mais à sa grande surprise tout le monde écouta ses conseils sans la contredire et elle fut félicitée par tous y compris Pansy Parkinson pour la qualité de ses cours et de son enseignement.

Les mois se déroulèrent plutôt bien, les cours se suivaient et tous étaient heureux, même Ron qui se plaisait particulièrement à son poste et pouvait voir assez souvent Luna qui avait eu un poste à la Gazette du Sorcier. Severus la comblait et pour lui s'était réciproque, il n'attendait qu'une chose : pouvoir vraiment faire d'Hermione sa compagne à vie mais il avait peur que cela soit trop tôt malgré tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Au final leurs règles n'avaient été que de courte durée car ils leur arrivaient souvent de se balader main dans la main dans le parc du château. D'abord cela avait créé des rumeurs ici et là, très vite écourtées quand les deux professeurs s'étaient embrassés sans porter attention à qui les regardaient. Leurs balades étaient régulières et ponctuées de petites anecdotes en tous genres.

\- _Ma chère, pourquoi te tiens-tu le bras depuis le début de la journée, ne me mens pas je le saurais !_

\- _Oh euh, ne t'en fais pas … Ma cicatrice me fait mal depuis quelques jours, ça finira par passer._

Il lui caressa doucement le visage avant de remonter la manche de la jeune femme, la dite cicatrice était celle causée par Bellatrix qui avait inscrit « MudBlood » du bout de sa baguette. Il grogna en se rappelant des choses qu'avait subies celle qu'il aimait peu de temps après cela. Elle le regarda tendrement venant se serrer contre lui, la tête dans son cou, ne se sentant parfaitement bien que quand elle était là, contre lui.

\- _Je te ferais une potion qui te soulagera quand on rentrera, je n'aime pas te savoir mal tu le sais pourtant. Je t'ai trop vu souffrir sans rien faire, ce temps-là est révolu !_

- _Je sais Sev, arrêtes de t'en vouloir pour ça, le passé est le passé. Je préfère vivre aujourd'hui intensément, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, la vie est si courte …_

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa compagne et l'embrassa en lui accordant un sourire bienfaiteur. Ils rentrèrent alors au château et se reposèrent l'un contre l'autre le reste de l'après-midi. Severus ne faisait que penser aux derniers mots d'Hermione, elle avait raison, la vie est trop courte pour la gâcher en hésitations et palabres. Il la laissa se reposer et en profita pour aller faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse et passa dans le bureau de Mac Gonagall pour voir quelques petits détails avec elle. Rien de devait sortir de son bureau mais tout devait être parfait pour ce soir. Comme à l'habitude les élèves s'installèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le repas et s'apprêtèrent à commencer avant que la Directrice ne leur demande leur attention car le Professeur Severus Rogue avait une annonce à faire et que la Professeure Hermione Granger devait le rejoindre sur l'estrade. Elle obéit bien que surprise de tout cela et regarda Severus de la tête aux pieds.

\- _Hermione, tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un fou ce soir mais attendre le bon moment commençait à me paraître bien futile au vu de certaines de nos discussions. Tu es celle à qui je dois beaucoup, pas seulement la vie, mais surtout une renaissance. Tu as soigné mon corps mais surtout mon cœur en me montrant que la vie apportait une joie que je ne pensais jamais mériter_.

Hermione n'avait pas lâché du regard son compagnon à un seul moment. Mais que faisait-il ? Quel était le but de tout ceci ? Elle ne comprenait pas toute cette agitation devant toute l'école en plus !

\- _Te connaissant, ton esprit se demande déjà pourquoi je fais tout cela. Il s'avère que je te veux avec moi pendant aussi longtemps que tu seras capable de supporter mon caractère. Je te veux mienne jusqu'à ce que Merlin lui-même décide de nous séparer, et même là je ne le laisserais pas faire. Je veux te protéger Hermione et t'aimer jusqu'à ce que mon cœur lui-même ne vive plus._

Il s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme et prit un petit écrin vert dans sa poche pour l'ouvrir devant elle, c'était une magnifique bague représentant un serpent tenant dans sa mâchoire une pierre d'une couleur dorée comme chez les Gryffondor. Hermione avait une longue larme qui lui coulait le long du visage et n'était pas la seule, Minerva, comme plusieurs élèves et professeurs avaient été émus par le discours de Severus.

\- _En cette soirée, devant tous les gens qui comptent pour nous deux, je te demande ma très chère Hermione Granger, mon amour, mon âme sœur. Accepterais-tu de m'épouser ? Voudrais-tu devenir Madame Rogue ?_

N'arrivant pas à articuler un seul mot, ce qui était pourtant une chose inédite chez la jeune femme, elle se mit à la hauteur de Severus pour lui accorder un long baiser couvert des larmes de bonheur qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Il prit la bague et la fit glisser sur son doigt, elle était parfaitement à sa taille. Ils se relevèrent quand leurs esprits leur rappelèrent qu'ils étaient loin d'être seul. Tout le monde les félicita et de nombreuses filles de l'école étaient encore toutes émues d'avoir vu leurs deux professeurs si heureux. C'était parfait, tout était parfait, peut-être même trop …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Je répond plus généralement à quelques review ici, alors désolé mais je ne fais pas dans les lemons Trash donc ne vous attendez pas à en lire avec moi, tout du moins pas ici je ne suis pas assez rodé dans ce genre d'écriture pour en faire un qui puisse plaire. Pour le côté difficultés que certains voudraient que Severus et Hermione rencontres, je pense qu'ils en ont déjà assez bavé (surtout elle) et comme cette fan fiction approche de sa fin il n'y aura pas d'énormes difficultés.

Je suis en écriture d'une nouvelle fan fiction en parallèle qui se nommera : Princesse de Sang Mêlé et j'envisage pourquoi pas une suite à celle là (selon comment vous trouverez sa fin). Voilà le petit coin d'annonces et réponses est finit ! A bientôt !


	13. Chapitre 13 : Imprévu ou miracle ?

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à MaryJanee, FandeSnape, Nekozuni, Athina et Manon pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à tous les anonymes qui prennent le temps de lire !

Éternel merci à Harley : ma correctrice !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Imprévu ou miracle ?**

Il fallut attendre les vacances qui suivirent pour que le mariage ce face, il fut pourtant difficile de prévoir toute cette organisation en si peu de temps mais heureusement les futurs mariés n'étaient pas exigeants. Severus aurait voulu offrir un mariage grandiose à Hermione mais cette dernière était loin d'être dans la démesure et préférait une cérémonie simple, avec juste la famille et les amis. Ce fut donc par une belle soirée et sous les étoiles sur le terrain entourant le Terrier que Severus et Hermione se dirent oui et la jeune sorcière devint Madame Rogue sous le regard de tous. Les jeunes mariés n'avaient que le sourire aux lèvres tout le long de la soirée et s'éclipsèrent à la fin pour un voyage de noce improvisé. Hermione suivit donc son mari et ils transplanèrent dans une petite maison en bord de l'eau en Australie. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, la robe d'Hermione volant au rythme du vent.

\- _Alors Madame Rogue, comment vous sentez-vous ?_

\- _Comme une sorcière comblée Monsieur Rogue !_

Il l'embrassa avec amour et la porta comme cela se faisait chez les moldus jusqu'à la maison mais ne la relâcha qu'une fois dans le salon, ils se séparèrent le temps de prendre une douche et de se débarrasser de la robe quelque peu encombrante de la jeune femme. Elle revint alors dans le salon auprès de son mari vêtue d'une simple nuisette et s'installa sur ce dernier venant voler ses lèvres. Il plaça ses mains sous sa nuisette, caressant son dos puis ses courbes avant de la faire basculer sur le canapé, pour se retrouver sur elle. Il retira sa nuisette et couvrit son corps de baisers, s'attardant à lécher et mordiller ses seins ce qui fit gémir la jeune femme. Il descendit ses baisers avant d'écarter le dernier sous-vêtement qu'elle portait, il se trouvait face à son intimité et y passa un long et puissant coup de langue qui exhorta un cri à Hermione. Il s'affaira sur son petit bouton de chair, insérant un puis deux doigts en elle faisant des mouvements rapides de sa main et de sa langue offrant autant de plaisir qu'il pouvait à sa partenaire

- _Sev … J'en peux plus … Viens s'il te plait !_

Le sorcier remonta en embrassant encore le corps de sa compagne, d'un coup de baguette se retrouva nu, écartant doucement ses jambes il s'inséra en elle commençant des mouvements puissants du bas-ventre. Il accéléra le rythme quand il sentit les jambes de la jeune femme s'enrouler autour de lui, la sentant se contracter par le plaisir il redoubla de puissance pour combler son épouse qui cria dans un orgasme puissant avant d'être vite suivi par le sien, restant un moment sur elle pour récupérer son souffle. Elle était si belle juste après l'amour, elle n'était qu'à lui et pour toujours, il avait encore du mal à se l'avouer

\- _Je t'aime Hermione_

\- _Moi aussi je t'aime Sev_

Leur semaine se passa ainsi, entre moments torrides et moments tendres. Les deux étaient plus heureux même si Hermione culpabilisait de ne jamais pouvoir offrir une chose à Severus : une descendance. La sorcière n'avait jamais totalement récupéré des blessures internes causé par le Doloris et les autres sortilèges, ses deux trompes de Fallope avaient été endommagées et le couple n'aurait qu'une chance sur un million de pouvoir concevoir un jour un enfant et cela s'il avait de l'aide donc sans … Elle savait qu'il s'en fichait, que jamais il ne pensait retrouver l'amour alors des enfants c'était le comble d'en vouloir à Hermione pour cela surtout que la raison de son incapacité n'était pas de sa faute. Leur voyage se termina, Hermione comme Severus se préparaient à la rentrée prochaine ; la jeune femme garderait son nom de jeune fille à son poste pour éviter toute confusion pour les élèves.

Le soir d'Halloween, les professeurs se décidèrent d'organiser avec l'aide des préfets et préfets en chef un bal costumé pour que les élèves puissent apprendre à se côtoyer en dehors de leurs uniformes révélant leurs maisons et donc leurs appartenances. Hermione s'habillerait en princesse car depuis peu on lui avait appris qu'on lui avait donné le surnom de « Princesse de Gryffondor », elle porterait donc une belle robe bleue et un léger diadème pour le côté royal des choses. Elle avait hâte de savoir en quoi son mari serait, il n'avait rien voulu lui dire et sans savoir le pourquoi elle s'était d'elle-même fâchée. En ce moment elle avait tendance à vite s'enflammer sans qu'il y ait de raisons apparentes, de plus elle avait de sacrés maux d'estomacs ponctués d'envies de vomir qui la prenait quand une odeur trop forte venait à ses narines. Ayant connu ses symptômes chez d'autres femmes mais sachant que chez elle c'était impossible elle décida d'aller chez un Médicomage afin de savoir ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Entrant dans la salle d'examen elle croisa les doigts pour que tout aille bien.

\- _Alors Madame Rogue c'est ça ? Au vue des symptômes j'ai l'impression que votre cas est évident ne pensez-vous pas ?_

\- _Non c'est impossible, on m'a clairement fait comprendre quand j'ai subi des examens supplémentaire à Sainte Mangouste que c'était impossible, il doit y avoir autre chose !_

- _Eh bien il n'y a qu'un moyen d'être sûr !_

Il releva alors un peu le haut de la jeune femme appliquant un onguent. Il lui expliqua qu'il prendrait un échantillon d'ici quelques minutes et ils seraient fixés sur son état. Elle patienta pendant ce qui était les plus longues minutes de toute sa vie, il revint, prit un échantillon et lui montra la couleur rouge du test qui était de façon définitive Positif ! Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle était encore sous le choc quand le Médicomage ajouta une seconde nouvelle qui la perturba encore plus ! Elle ne savait pas du tout comment prendre tout cela et resta dans ses pensées jusqu'au soir où elle se prépara pour le bal. Coiffant ses cheveux avec soin elle avait véritablement l'élégance et la grâce d'une princesse. Elle s'avança dans la Grande Salle où de nombreux élèves étaient déjà là, entre momies, vampires et autres créatures fantastiques un homme sortait du lot : son homme ! Severus se trouvait devant elle habillé d'un jean et d'une chemisette.

\- _Mais en quoi es-tu déguisé Sev ?_

\- _En moldu c'est pourtant évident non ?_

\- _Je dois le prendre comme une insulte ou un compliment Sev ?_

- _A toi de voir !_

Ils éclatèrent de rire et lorsque ce fut le temps des danses c'est naturellement que les deux s'engagèrent sur la piste, éclipsant le monde entier ! C'était évident pour eux qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et se demandait comment ils ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte avant. Leurs regards étaient pleins de promesses, d'amour et de peur, tout du moins ce dernier sentiment était présent particulièrement chez la jeune femme ne sachant pas encore comment annoncer son état à son mari. Ils prirent un peu l'air, s'éloignant un peu du brouhaha de la Grande Salle et de la musique, ils s'assirent dans la pelouse bien fraîche et la jeune femme posa naturelle sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari. Elle lui susurra à l'oreille qu'elle avait une surprise pour lui, quelque chose d'imprévu dans leur vie de jeune marié, un miracle qu'elle-même avait encore du mal à admettre. Elle prit alors la main du sorcier et vint la poser sur son ventre, il la regarda d'un air hébété.

\- _Hermione, tu es en train de me dire que …._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** FandeSnape : moi aussi j'envie Hermione je te rassure ! Eh oui c'est bientôt la fin, il nous reste un 14ème chapitre et un Epilogue. Mon autre Fan Fiction est déjà en écriture et a 5 chapitre de développés sur une bonne 50 aine de prévu ! Ma Maison ? Serpentard bien sur !


	14. Chapitre 14 : Toujours et à jamais

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à MaryJanee, Aurelie Malfoy, RaineAisling et Manon pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à tous les anonymes qui prennent le temps de lire !

Éternel merci à Harley : ma correctrice !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Toujours et à jamais**

Le sorcier prit alors sa femme dans ses bras, il allait être père, son esprit avait encore du mal à accepter cette nouvelle comme était un fait et non pas un produit de son imagination. Il l'embrassa encore et encore et encore, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'avoir contre lui en cet instant. Certes il s'était fait une raison sur le fait qu'il ne serait jamais père même s'il avait envisagé la possibilité d'adopter un enfant avec Hermione dans quelques années mais avoir un enfant qui leur ressemble à elle et lui était le comble du bonheur. Elle n'aurait pu rêver meilleure réaction de la part de Severus, elle savait qu'il ferait un bon père car il ferait tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

\- _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu fais de ma vie un véritable bonheur au quotidien, je pensais ma vie comblée et le bébé c'est juste un peu plus de rêve au paradis !_

\- _Les bébés Sev …_

- _Je te demande pardon ?_ Il l'avait regardé entre un air choqué et l'air d'un enfant qui venait d'apprendre qu'on avait avancé la date de Noël.

\- _Euh oui … Au vu des tests le Médicomage m'a annoncé qu'on allait avoir des jumeaux, je ne sais pas encore le sexe mais ils seront deux ça c'est sûr !_

Il l'enlaça de plus belle, c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Il se pinça pour tenter de se réveiller de ce doux rêve mais c'était bien la réalité, ils allaient être parents et deux fois en plus. Ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle car le temps commençait à se rafraîchir et reprirent le chemin de la piste de danse. Ils se décidèrent en fin de soirée à ne rien dire aux autres avant minimum un mois, il fallait être prudent avec le corps encore fragile d'Hermione, elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une fausse couche. Severus resta aux petits soins pendant les semaines qui suivirent, il surveillait qu'elle ne fasse pas trop d'exercices, qu'elle s'alimente correctement et prenne des vitamines. Hermione dut rapidement faire comprendre à son mari qu'elle était enceinte et pas en sucre ! Bien sûr il grogna, il voulait qu'elle soit en parfaite santé mais comprit tout de même qu'avoir toujours quelqu'un sur le dos pouvait être agaçant et se calma sur ses petites manies.

A 3 mois de grossesse le ventre d'Hermione commençait déjà à s'arrondir, certes c'était très léger et les vêtements amples de la jeune femme ne laissaient rien paraître mais le couple décida d'annoncer la nouvelle autour d'eux. C'est Minerva qui fut mise au courant en première, en effet l'accouchement d'Hermione étant prévu pour le mois de Mai il fallait trouver un remplaçant et au final la directrice s'en chargerait elle-même, pour si peu elle en serait capable. Bien entendu quand Harry et Ron apprirent pour leur amie, ils furent bouleversés de joie et les jeunes hommes avouèrent également que l'un comme l'autre ils avaient demandé leurs compagnes respectives, Ginny et Luna, en mariage. Severus s'occupa d'annoncer la nouvelle au reste du corps enseignant et la famille Weasley fut informée par Hibou.

A 4 mois il était temps de connaître le sexe des bébés et un Severus joyeux comme tout accompagna sa femme chez le Medicomage. La sorcière ne voulait pas savoir mais son mari avait eu le dernier mot et ça aussi c'était un exploit car arriver à fermer le clapet de l'ancienne Miss Je-Sais-Tout relevait du miracle. Il examina Hermione et lui asséna un sourire lorsqu'il lui expliqua qu'elle était en excellente santé et ses enfants également. Il jeta alors quelques étincelles de sa baguette sur le ventre de la sorcière qui prirent à la fois une teinte noire et une teinte blanche. Hermione eut un regard inquiet, voir du noir n'augurait rien de bon généralement lors d'un examen clinique.

\- _Madame Rogue respirez, ce test permet de savoir le sexe des bébés, vous attendez donc un garçon et une fille, toutes mes félicitations_

Severus regarda sa femme qui avait des larmes de joie sur son visage

\- _Je vous aime tous les trois, tu n'as même pas idée à quel point je vous aime tous les trois ma chérie_

- _Oh si parce que dis-toi que les trois cœurs qu'on a pu entendre aujourd'hui te sont dédiés Sev !_

Les mois passèrent, à 7 mois il était évident pour toute l'école que leur Professeur de Métamorphose attendait un heureux événement voir plusieurs car au vu du ventre bien arrondi qu'elle arborait il était définitif qu'elle n'attendait pas qu'un seul enfant ! En parallèle Severus avait aménagé sa maison à l'Impasse du Tisseur avec l'aide d'Harry, Ron et bien d'autres pour en faire une maison plus accueillante et apte à accueillir des enfants. Le sorcier avait cédé pour que leurs enfants aillent dans une école moldue jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en âge de rentrer à Poudlard, cela ne l'enchantait guère mais il n'arrivait pas à refuser quoi que ce soit à sa femme depuis qu'elle avait un ventre rempli d'amour. Ginny étant en âge d'enseigner et après avoir passé le concours, ce serait elle qui prendrait la place d'Hermione l'année prochaine en Directrice de Gryffondor et Professeur de Métamorphose, la jeune sorcière ayant décidé de prendre le poste de responsable des créatures magiques au ministère qui lui permettrait d'avoir des horaires plus malléables avec les enfants.

Tout était déjà organisé et les chambres étaient prêtes, seuls les prénoms leur faisaient défaut, la logique des sorciers aurait voulu que leur fils porte le nom du père de Severus, Tobias, mais étant un mauvais père et violent de surcroît c'était hors de question. Hermione aurait également voulu proposer Lily pour leur fille mais elle savait qu'Harry avait déjà cette idée en tête pour le jour où Ginny et lui aurait une fille. Finalement, et après beaucoup de débat sur le sujet ils se décidèrent sur des prénoms qui leur plaisaient à tous deux ayant des significations diverses mais importantes. Ils ne révéleraient cela que le jour de la naissance des jumeaux.

Le 9ème mois d'Hermione approchait petit à petit et deux semaines avant la date de son terme la sorcière abandonna ses cours à Minerva pour éviter de se surmener. Elle restait toutefois au château à disposition des élèves et passait une grande partie de son temps à la bibliothèque comme à l'époque de ses études ici. Severus riait quand il la voyait se plaindre qu'elle ressemblait à une baleine devant lui, il la trouvait magnifique et plus féminine que jamais avec ces formes. Pourtant lui aussi n'avait qu'une hâte : pouvoir profiter de ces enfants, qui pour le moment étaient pour ainsi dire la propriété de sa femme. Ce fut lors d'une balade avec Minerva qu'Hermione sentit de grandes crampes la submerger, la directrice fut prise de panique et Hermione dut presque lui dire quoi faire ! Emmenée alors d'urgence à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Severus là rejoignit très vite et ne quitta pas son chevet à un seul moment. On lui avait administré des sortilèges anesthésiants qui avaient le même effet que la péridurale chez les moldus. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'aide médicale pour mettre au monde deux enfants en parfaite santé, son mari auprès d'elle pleurait de joie : enfin la famille était réunie, enfin elle pouvait dire adieu à tous les mauvais souvenirs qui l'avaient amené jusqu'ici. Elle était Hermione Rogue, épouse de Séverus Rogue et mère de deux magnifiques enfants, plus rien ne comptait plus pour elle en cet instant et elle savait que pour toujours et à jamais cela en serait ainsi.

On pouvait alors lire sur les lettres envoyées par de nombreux hiboux : Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer en ce 14 mai l'agrandissement de la famille Rogue. A 18h23, Morgane Eileen Rogue et Albus Harry Rogue vinrent combler le cœur de leurs parents …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Un court épilogue sera posté dans la soirée ou demain. Je vous laisserais décidé au vue de la lecture si une suite vous tenterais ou non !


	15. Épilogue : Et le temps passa …

**Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont postés des review depuis le début de cette fan fiction qui est la première que j'ai écrite. Elle est un peu courte je sais mais je suis ravi de l'avoir partagé avec vous !

Plein de bisous à Emma et Harley qui m'ont corrigé !

* * *

 **Epilogue : Et le temps passa …**

Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis la naissance des jumeaux, d'ici peu ils allaient quitter leurs écoles d'enfants normaux, comme disaient leurs pères, pour une école magique en tout point. Les deux enfants avaient compris qu'ils étaient des sorciers et que cela devait rester un secret, Severus leur racontaient souvent étant petit, sous la forme d'histoires pour s'endormir, l'époque d'une grande guerre et faisait de leur mère l'héroïne de cette histoire. Bien sûr Hermione était toujours présente quelque part pour le corriger, malgré les joues rouges qu'elle arborait quand son mari parlait d'elle en des termes aussi élogieux. En grandissant les deux avaient voulu savoir les origines de leurs prénoms : Morgane était une fée (ou une sorcière selon les versions) qui vivait au temps de Merlin et Eileen la mère de Severus, Albus un grand sorcier un poil fou mais avec un grand cœur et Harry un sorcier qui méritait plus que de vivre à travers les yeux de sa mère.

\- _Mais maman, toi tu étais à Gryffondor et toi papa tu étais à Serpentard ! Dans quelle maison on va se retrouver nous ?_ Avait demandé la petite voix de la fillette.

- _Où nous sommes allés ta mère et moi n'a pas d'importance, le Choîxpeau magique vous enverra dans la maison où vous vous sentirez le mieux !_

\- _Oui mais si on va pas à Serpentard ou Gryffondor maman et toi vous allez être déçus !_ Réplica le jeune Albus.

\- _Mais d'où tiens-tu ce genre d'idée mon chéri ? Toutes les maisons ont quelque chose à apporter ! Votre tante Luna est une Serdaigle et sans elle vos oncles auraient eu du mal à s'en sortir, et puis j'ai connu un sorcier Cédric Digorry qui était un Pouffsouffle très intelligent et qui a failli gagner la coupe des trois sorciers ! Que vous soyez dans une maison ou une autre tant que vous y êtes bien c'est le principal !_

Après les mots rassurants de leur mère et de leur père les deux enfants de 10 ans retournèrent jouer dans leurs chambres. Hermione s'installa sur les genoux de son mari, il avait gardé ce regard enfantin du jour où elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, leur famille était parfaite et rien n'aurait pu ajouter de la joie sur le visage du couple. Il avait une fille maligne avec des cheveux lisses comme son père mais châtain comme sa mère, elle avait un sacré caractère et ne se laisserait certainement pas marcher sur les pieds ! Leur fils était peut-être un peu plus calme, il adorait la lecture et passait un temps incroyable dans la bibliothèque de ses parents, mais côté physique il était le portrait de son père avec plus de douceur et de sympathie dans le visage, on lui faisait souvent la même remarque qu'avait jadis droit Harry « Tu as les yeux de ta mère », ce qui avait le don de faire rire ce dernier.

Ron et Luna avaient eu deux enfants à un an d'intervalle, une petite Rose Molly Weasley et un petit Hugo Fred Weasley, quant à Harry et Ginny ils avaient agrandi leur famille de trois enfants, James Sirius Potter, Remus Severus Potter et Lily Luna Potter. Chacun menait la vie qu'ils avaient tant désiré, il était difficile de croire que peu de temps auparavant une guerre avait failli détruire la notion d'espoir même et que tout aurait été différent si un groupe d'étudiants ne s'était pas battu envers et contre tous pour gagner. Les morts restaient gravés dans les mémoires et ne seraient jamais oubliés, une stèle comportant le nom de toutes les personnes ayant combattu pour la liberté ornait le jardin de Poudlard depuis la célébration du 10ème anniversaire de la Bataille de Poudlard. Cet événement était relaté dans les livres d'Histoire et les héros étaient toujours aussi remerciés même après tout ce temps !

A la voie 9 ¾, c'est un Severus fier qui accompagnait ses enfants pour leur premier voyage, il aurait déjà dû être à Poudlard mais avait obtenu une dérogation pour emmener Morgane et Albus au côté d'Hermione ce jour-là. Il s'était tellement souvenu de sa propre solitude qu'il tenait à ce que ses enfants ne ressentent jamais ce sentiment de rejet. Après quelques baisers échangés ici et là ce fut des mains s'agitant à travers la vitre disparaissant dans le bruit du train qui laissèrent le couple en face à face. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvé seuls, ils ressentirent un brin de tristesse, le temps était passé trop vite à leur goût mais il fallait laisser place à la jeune génération. Severus embrassa alors sa femme avec tendresse, passion, amour et désir.

\- _Par Merlin, je t'aime comme un fou Hermione_

\- _Encore après tout ce temps ?_

\- _Toujours …_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Alors voilà c'est finit ! J'envisage une suite avec la nouvelle génération, centrée sur Morgane et Albus. Si une telle suite vous tente laissez une petite review ou un message privé ! Gros gros gros merci à vous d'avoir lu cette histoire et n'oubliez pas, pour ceux qui adore Severus que d'ici demain une nouvelle fan fiction sortira du nom de Princesse de Sang Mêlé !


End file.
